History can't help but repeat itself
by darkyamicreator
Summary: HPYUGIOH. Teaching ancient history at hogwarts, voldermort's on the rise, its harrys third year. What could go wrong YYxY BxR MxM SxJ
1. Prologue

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

YuGiOh/Harry Potter

Summary: So, I can't summarise!

Yugi is 24, a bit taller, but not by much, about the size of a 16 year old.

Yugi is discovered as a teacher while he is on holidays in England visiting Ryou and Bakura.

Yami and Yugi are still holders of the title King Of Games, Yami is of course still with Yugi.

Yami can come out of the puzzle and have a true body, but takes a bit of energy to do so. The longest time that Yami has been able to keep himself together before he had to return to the puzzle to regain his energy was seven days.

Yugi and Yami are in a relationship and have been since Yugi turned 17 when Yami confessed his love to him. Yugi had planned on doing the same thing but Yami got there first.

As far as Yami and Yugi are concerned nothing will ever tear them apart.

Yugi has been teaching Ancient History for the past three years.

Wanting to travel, he left Japan and went to England hoping to teach there.

Ryou and Bakura have been in a relationship for the past three years. They moved back to England at the same time.

Malik and Marik are in Egypt with Ishizu, they are all running a small museum. Malik and Marik got together the year before. This calmed the rather maniacal Marik down a lot.

Tea is in America following her dreams to become a dancer.

Joey and Kaiba got together four years ago. Joey works at Kaiba Corp. as does Mokuba.

Grandpa still runs the little Kame Game Shop, now with the assistance of Tristan who now lives with Grandpa. Tristan is in a relationship with Serenity, not that Joey was very willing to let this happen, he's still very overprotective.

Grandpa was happy for Yugi to travel, and supported the decision having done so himself when he was younger.

Currently it is the third year of Harry's at Hogwarts.

Mind links:

/Yugi to Yami/

Ryou to Bakura 

Malik to Marik

\Yami to Yugi\

Bakura to Ryou 

Marik to Malik

"Speech"

'Thoughts'

Dreams

-- _On Paper_---

Millennium Items:

Puzzle – Yugi

Necklace – Yugi

Key – Shadi

Scales – Shadi

Ring – Ryou

Eye – Bakura

Rod - Malik

**WARNING : **Not always on the proper timeline **: WARNING**


	2. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

I want to say thankyou to my only reviewer of the prologue or summary:

Sweet July

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Chapter 1

Taking the cup of coffee from Ryou, Yugi sat down next to Yami on the couch. Ryou passed the other two cups of coffee to Bakura, who detested tea, and Yami, who merely preferred coffee to tea. Taking his own cup of tea, he sat down on Bakura's lap.

"So what are you two up to today?" Ryou enquired.

"Hikari and I are going into London," Yami answered. "See the sights and everything. That and Hikari found a job as a teacher at a high school. We are going to go and check that out too."

"Well it'll be nice if you take the job. Even if Bakura won't say it we enjoy having you guys here," Ryou said.

Bakura snorted, but with a look from Ryou was silent and drank from his cup.

"Yeah," Yugi said. " We like being here too. It'll be nice to stay with friends. No one seems to have time to get together anymore. Now that we have all of our separate lives."

Ryou nodded understandingly, everyone has their own lives now, and there was little time to visit old friends.

They finished their drinks, Yugi took the cups into the kitchen and placed them into the sink. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noticed what the time was. If they didn't leave soon they would most likely miss the train they wanted to catch to get to London.

Yugi walked into the lounge smiling.

/Yami, if we want to catch the train we have to think about leaving very soon/

\Okay aibou\ Yami replied.

"We'll see you guys later then, Ryou, Bakura. Have a good day," Yugi told them.

Ryou turned to Yugi and smiled.

"Okay, but if you are going to be out for dinner call me," Ryou said.

"Yes mother," Yugi answered smiling teasingly.

Bakura snorted and let out a small laugh.

Yami got up off the couch and went into the hallway, with Yugi not far behind.

Pulling the coats off the coat rack, Yami pulled his on and helped Yugi into his like a mother would her child.

/Thanks Yami/

Placing a kiss on Yami's cheek, Yugi then checked that the coat was sitting right. The millennium puzzle proudly showing.

For a moment Yugi went to open the door, then realized he had forgotten the keys. Hurrying up the stairs, he grabbed them off of the bedside table and snatched both his and Yami's wallets. Shoving the keys and his wallet in his pockets, he went down the stairs to where Yami was waiting.

Yami opened the door and let Yugi out first.

As soon, as the door had shut behind them, Yugi put Yami's wallet in his pocket and then pulled his coat closer around his body, the cold wind was sharp and bitter. Quickly Yugi shoved his hands into his pockets to get them warm again.

Taking the lead Yami and Yugi walked to the train station.

Heading off to buy the tickets for the train once they got the station, Yugi left Yami sitting down on a bench. Yami received a few funny looks from some people at his complete leather outfit. A mother sent a very disapproving look and mutters to herself, "What was his parent thinking?" She quickly moved away from him taking with her, her son who looked to be about five. He was staring at Yami wide eyed.

Yami could not help but smile at the kid, and his mother, he enjoyed the attention. It was still not as enjoyable as dressing his little lover Yugi up in leather, much the same as his own. The attention that Yugi gave him would always be better than any other kind though.

The mother made off as quickly as she could once she saw the smile.

As he made his way through the crowds back to Yami, Yugi noticed the mother hurrying off with her son in tow.

"Scaring the local mothers Yami?" Yugi teased.

"Oh of course not," Yami replied innocently.

"Sure, sure, I've got the tickets, we can go get the train now, it just got in," Yugi informed him.

Yami nodded and they got off the seat heading through the thronging crowds to their platform.

Once the platform was found, that was the easy part over. It seemed that everyone wanted to go to London at this time of the day. Managing barely to get to the train doors without being squashed by the taller people, they boarded.

Walking down the train for a while, they finally found a carriage with a spare seat and sat down.

Yugi leaned his head gently on Yami's should. Yami smiled and gently brushed his fingers through Yugi's hair. Yugi cherished the touch, letting Yami continue unhindered, ignoring all the glares they were receiving from homophobic people.

The train ride was short and uneventful, the train only having one short stop before they got to London.

As the train began to slow down, most began to get up out of their seats and get closer to their nearest exits. Yugi took Yami's hand and they both followed the crowd off of the train and onto the London platform.

Stepping off of the train,

Stepping off of the train, Yugi almost staggered backwards into Yami, but Yami managed to direct him to the side where they could stand rather unhindered by the crowds and out of their way.

"What's wrong?" Yami almost had to yell to over the noise.

/Don't yell use the mind link/

\Okay then, what's wrong?\

/Magic, can't you feel it in the air. This place is covered in a strange and different form of magic. It's not the same as the Shadow Realm./

Yami lowered his barriers that he had erected when Yugi had staggered backward. He frowned when he discovered that Yugi was right. There was magic here, and it was nothing like the Shadow Realm.

\You are right, this magic is nothing like that of the Shadow Realm, and it is no where near as strong as that of the Shadow Realm, even when it is at it's weakest. It has to be some other type of magic, almost like those trace magic's that we found in my old temple.\

/Yeah, thankfully they didn't get in there. There was some things in there that are for no other eyes than yours./

\Yes, come on let's move out of here, it's getting really crowded and…\

/You don't like having so many so close to you. Hey neither do I/

Yami grinned, and steered them off the platform and out the doors of the train station. Yugi didn't mind Yami steering him through the crowds, it kind of reminded him of school and the children as they attempted to escape the school after it had finished for the day. Only slight differences, the amount of noise was by far louder, and the movements were more rushed.

As they made their way through the crowds and outside, Yugi felt the same pulse of magic he had felt only moments before, except it was slightly stronger than the last. Curiosity tore away at Yugi and Yami, desire to know exactly what they could feel. Although Yami was curious, he was also concerned for how the magic might be able to harm Yugi. Anything dangerous for his aibou was not worth the risk for the sake of curiosity.

That and it was not healthy for either the people who hurt Yugi or for Yami himself. Having his aibou hurt brought up all of the darkest emotions that for the most part were suppressed for the sake of Yugi. Yugi would rather that Yami didn't hurt people, but if he didn't know about it and never found out, Yami figured there was no harm done to his aibou and would happily continue following his natural instincts.

Another pulse ran through their bodies.

/Yami, I can feel this magic coming from over in this direction. It's almost constantly coming from over there. Let's go and find out exactly what it is./ Yugi suggested with a smile.


	3. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

I want to say thankyou to my Reviewers…

Sweet July

gohan/videlgoten/trunkslover

chibikuro rose-sama

darklady919

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Review: In case you forgot what happened last time…

Another pulse ran through their bodies.

/Yami, I can feel this magic coming from over in this direction. It's almost constantly coming from over there. Let's go and find out exactly what it is./ Yugi suggested with a smile.

Chapter 2

\Yugi\ Yami began \What if it's dangerous, I don't want you to get hurt, not if I don't have to put you in harms way.\

/Come on Yami/ Yugi begged hoping he wouldn't have to pull the puppy dog eyes on Yami, but would soon if he didn't get his own way. /You know that you want to go and see it, you're just as curious as I am./

Yami paused for a moment and sighed gently. Yugi was right on target as per usual, it was very hard to put anything past this little aibou. Tugging at the edge of his consciousness did the nagging inquisitive feeling of wanting, no needing to know what was causing this feeling.

"Alight, alright aibou," Yami soft spoke next to Yugi's ear. "Let's go, I know that you'll only harass me for the rest of the day till you get your way in the end, won't you my little hikari?"

"I sure will," Yugi quickly answered pleased.

Yami groaned in annoyance. To be annoyed all day, and probably threats of unsavoury ideas was not what he had planned on.

"To the source of all strange and unfamiliar magic we go," Yami muttered.

Yugi wrapped his hands around Yami's arm and pulled him along through the thinned out crowds and onto the streets of London. Following the trail of what seemed to almost be a path of magical residue, towards the source. As the followed the path, it grew larger and the pulses of magic grew stronger and more frequent.

The magical residue led them to the door of a grubby looking pub, in shabby letters that were falling off the sign read THE LEAKY CAULDRON. It was covered in magic residue so think that you could nearly touch it. Magical residue is almost impossible to pick up, and impossible to collect. It also appeared that unless you possessed extremely magical powers that you could see it.

Filtering out the magical residue from their sight, Yugi and Yami took a good look at the outside of the pub. It was indeed the source of where the magic was coming from and, it seemed that it was covered by magic so only magic users could see it. As people walked past on the street, they appeared to look away, or almost through the pub, as if it wasn't there. If anything it was like they were all under a spell not to see that it was there.

/What do you think/ Yugi enquired.

\Magical protection to stop anyone non-magical from entering and seeing something that has been hidden from the rest of the world for many years it would seem. The magic used to protect this place is young, only about ten to twelve hundred years old.\ Yami answered.

/Yami, that is old./ Yugi complained.

\Not to me, I'm at least three thousand years old.\ Yami countered.

/That you are./ Yugi said. /Must be hell to be that old, how much do your bones creak when you move/

\Ha ha aibou.\ Yami sarcastically said.

"Come on Yami, let's go in, no point in staying out here all day," Yugi said

"I'm not so sure about this aibou," Yami worriedly commented.

"Oh come on Yami. Even I can tell that there magic is not as strong as ours, ours is by far the superior. If you should feel that we are in any immediate danger you are free to hurt whoever it is that you are feeling that danger coming from." Yugi reasoned.

Yami sighed looking at the ground knowing that once again he had been beaten. It was amazing the power this little hikari had over him. Just like all other hikari's had over their Yami's.

Yami reached out and turned the door handle, opening the door for Yugi to enter first. Yami followed him only inches behind. Walking through the slightly grubby pub, Yugi led them to the bar where they sat down on a couple of stools.

A single man stood behind the bar wiping at a more or less clean beer mug. Turning to Yami and Yugi he moved to where they had sat down.

"The name is Tom, what can I get for you?" the barman asked.

With a sharp eye trained on the man, Yami saw that he was no threat and calmly answered him.

"Have you got any Egyptian beers in stock."

"Sure have," Tom answered. "Got a new shipment last night of an ancient brew, said to have been made about three thousand years ago specially for the unknown pharaoh of the time."

"Really," Yami enquired wondering.

Tom nodded his head.

'I wonder, it could be the one that I discovered and only allowed for my own table, it fits in with the time range and the unknown pharaoh, since no one but the Tomb Keepers were supposed to remember me,' Yami thought.

"I'll have one," Yami said and turned to Yugi. "You want anything aibou?"

"No thanks," Yugi replied.

Tom disappeared into the backroom behind the counter to retrieve the requested drink.

Yami and Yugi scanned the surroundings of the pub and saw many new and amazing sights, they never believed that they would ever see.

A man sitting in a back corner reading what looked like a newspaper with moving pictures, his pointer finger directed at a teaspoon in a mug on the table. The finger spun in small tight circles, and the spoon followed the course that the finger had set it.

A cleaning man whipped down the tables and with a flick of his hand, the chairs surrounding the clean, empty table floated up and landed upside down on the table.

A pair of women were sitting at a small table chatting, shopping and handbags in a pile on the floor while a feather quill scribbled down on an unrolled length of parchment paper without the aid of a hand.

Tom came back up with the bottle of beer in his hands, and paused when he saw how intrigued the pair of boys were with all the surrounding use of magic. Clearing his throat, Tom placed the bottle on the bar, as the boys turned back to him. Giving him their full attention.

"Haven't been aware of the Magical World for long?" Tom enquired.

Yugi smiled brightly, Yami remained with his poker face.

"No," Yugi replied simply.


	4. Chapter 3

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

I want to say thankyou to my only reviewer chapter 2:

Sweet July

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Review: In case you forgot what happened last time…

"Haven't been aware of the Magical World for long?" Tom enquired.

Yugi smiled brightly, Yami remained with his poker face.

"No," Yugi replied simply.

Chapter 3

"Ah well then, welcome to the magical world of witches and wizards. Have the beer on the house. Enjoy," Tom said, and left to attend to other customers that had come.

Opening the bottle with amazing skill for someone who rarely drank beer, or alcohol for that matter. Too much of a depressant for someone who had everything that they wanted in life at their fingertips.

Taking a sip from the bottle, Yami let a smile touch at the edge of his lips. The first good beer that he had had in a long time. Tasted nothing like the beer that was made today, it had a more exotic than any on the current creations.

Yugi looked up at Yami, a questioning air around him.

"Tastes just like it did all those years ago," Yami mentioned offhandedly, answering Yugi's unspoken question. "Would you like to try it?"

"Sure, why not. If you say it's good then it has to be," Yugi cheekily declared.

Smiling down at his little aibou, Yami handed it over to him. Yugi took a sip and handed it back, nodding in agreement with Yami's tastes, it was nice.

As Yami took it back in hand, he heard a man protest to Tom, the Barman. "Tom, what are you thinking giving alcohol to underage wizards?"

Glancing up to the protesting man, Yami saw a rather tall bearded man who was easily twice the height of himself and Yugi.

Also having heard the commotion, Yugi sighed as Yami growled lowly at the man. It was not their fault that they were a lot shorter than everyone else and still looked like they were in high school.

Before Yami could go and start a fight, and send the man to the Shadow Realm, Yugi put a hand to his chest stopping him, then face the man himself.

"Excuse me sir," Yugi grumbled. "I am not as underage as you seem to presume I am. Just because I am extremely short for my age does not mean that you can just assume that I am not old enough, I am twenty-four thank you very much."

Looking down at Yugi, the man was shocked to say the least, not expecting that kind of reaction. Also a taken back was Yami, not even aware that his little hikari could be that aggressive about his height since he had had to live with such comments for most of his life and had never done anything remotely like this before.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know. I'm Hagrid," he said offering his hand.

Taking his hand, Yugi shook it as he spoke.

"I'm Yugi and this is my friend Yami," Yugi explained.

"Are you twins or something?" Hagrid asked.

Yugi sighed as he knew that question was going to be next. It always was. No matter what everyone was always so curious to know, is he your brother? Can you ask him out for me? This coming from both girls and guys. Yugi wished that they could just think up a better way to ask or just not ask at all.

"No we aren't." Yami answered. "You would think it because of how we look, but we have no family connection that we know of."

"Ah," Hagrid said. "So what brought you to London? Haven't seen you around here before."

"Looking for a job, I taught History in Japan, and decided that I wanted to go and explore the world, and thought it might be nice to teach as a way to pay the bills and whatever else came up." Yugi said.

"History, you don't say. I work as a teacher at Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. Care of Magical Creatures to be exact. Our History teacher decided to retire at the end of the last year. Maybe you'd like to teach there?" Hagrid mentioned.

Taking it into consideration, Yugi opened the link to Yami up.

/Yami, what do you think? Should we go and see if the position hasn't already been filled. It'd be interesting to teach at a magic school./

\Yes it might be interesting and I don't feel any dangerous feelings coming off of him. It would be nice to find out more about this magical world that most have no knowledge of.\

/True, very true. I told you it would be a good idea and see, now we are being offered a job. Told you you were just as curious as I was./

Yami looked down at his hikari for a minute as the words filtered through his brain, as he recalled Yugi's words from earlier.

\Damn I aibou\

Stifling a giggle, Yugi looked up at Hagrid. "I'd love to try for the position if it's still open?"

Hagrid smiled. "Come with me then, I'll take you to see the headmaster of the school."

Following not far behind Hagrid, Yugi watched as Yami decided to disappear back into the puzzle, fading away from view until he could no longer be seen.

\I'll be in the puzzle if you should need me for any reason aibou. I can't exactly be out while you have your interview with the headmaster now can I?\

Yugi nodded.

/Okay Yami, it is after all a joint decision on what we do. I can't exactly go anywhere without you and nor can you without me./

Reappearing in his own soul room, Yami walked quickly, but regally because a pharaoh never ran, or did anything demeaning of his position when he didn't have to, to get to Yugi's soul room as to hear the interview clearer.

Stopping at a nondescript door with the number twelve hanging to the door. Unfortunately the two had fallen upside down with only one nail holding it onto the door.

"Enter," a voice called out from inside.

Hagrid opened the door allowing Yugi to enter first, and raised an eyebrow when he saw that Yami was gone. Staying silent he walked in and up to the desk where an old man with white hair and an extremely long beard was scribbling down on what looked like parchment with a feather quill.

"Professor Dumbledore, sire, I think that I may have found you new History of Magic teacher." Hagrid said.

Intrigued, the man looked up at Hagrid and then flickered over to where Yugi was standing, a twinkle shining brightly in his eyes.

"Thank you Hagrid, you may go," Dumbledore said.

Hagrid left and closed the door behind him as he walked out.

"Introductions are in order. I am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witch craft and Wizardry. Please call me Albus." Dumbledore said.

"I'm Yugi Mouto, I have been a History teacher for the past three years and I am happy and willing to teach your students in the art of the Subject of History," Yugi said.

Dumbledore smiled at Yugi's response.

"I commend you Yugi, you are exactly what we are looking for in a teacher for history. Someone who enjoys teaching it, you're hired."

Looking a bit confused as to how he could just get the job just like that, Yugi could also feel some confusion coming from Yami in from his (yugi's) soul room. His eyes widened for a moment and he continued from where he had stopped.

"I have just one request that I might ask of you," Yugi stated hesitantly.

"And that request would be…" Dumbledore enquired.

"I have a friend, named Yami who often helps me teach. Is it alright if he also came with me?"

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 4

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

I want to say thankyou to my reviewers for chapter 3:

Sweet July

And answer to why Dumbledore was staying at the leaky Cauldron, he always seems to know things, including what places to be, so I thought it would be nice for him to appear there for no apparent reason.

chibikuro rose-sama

darklady919

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Review: In case you forgot what happened last time…

"I have just one request that I might ask of you," Yugi stated hesitantly.

"And that request would be…" Dumbledore enquired.

"I have a friend, named Yami who often helps me teach. Is it alright if he also came with me?"

Chapter 4

Dumbledore nodded, "Absolutely, I assume that you know that the school is a boarding school for students of magic, correct?"

Yugi frowned for a moment.

\Boarding school? What is a boarding school hikari?\

/A school where the students live in quarters that the school provide for them. This also includes feeding and the general well-being of all the students is taken care of at the school. They only return home for the holidays such as the summer, and Christmas holidays for a few weeks. It's actually quite a good idea, it means that the students can have access to teachers and other such resources were as at a normal school they can only access these when the school is open./

\This sounds okay, similar to my having tutors when I was a child. The tutor lived in the palace, and was a pain in the ass because he would never let me leave until I had finished all of the work he had set me. Then I made dad swap him so that Mahado taught me. Afterwards I remember that I wanted to swap back, but knew that I couldn't because I would offend my friend.\

/Poor little abused pharaoh, maybe I should tell Mahado about this, wonder what he would think/

Cutting the link with Yami he quickly answered the question.

"No, but I do now."

Seeming to be oblivious to the sudden zombie state that Yugi had gone into.

"Still willing to take the job?" Dumbledore queried.

"Yes," Yugi answered.

"Well then, Hagrid give Professor Mouto a ticket for the train to Hogwarts and then we'll be able to speak in a week when you get there. It's the same train as the students are taking and there is also one other teacher who will be on the train. I'm sure that you'll met him then."

Hagrid rummaged around in a bunch of papers and pulled out an empty clean envelope. Looking at it for a moment, Dumbledore took his wand and tapped the end on the top left hand corner three times. Curvy writing started to write down on the envelope as it began to bulge out slightly.

Passing the envelope to Yugi, Hagrid showed him the way out.

As the door shut behind him, Yami came out of the puzzle and stood right beside his hikari leaning slightly over his shoulder.

\So what shall we do for the rest of the day?\

/Back to the original plan, excluding the school visit, but only after we have had a look in the envelope. We may be expected to get some special things for being teachers at the school. That and we may have to choose the specific text books that they need, since usually boarding schools have the children buy their own copies of the text books they are going to need for each subject that they do./

Nodding his head, Yami followed Yugi through the hall and back down to the grubby pub where they found a nice table in a darkened corner to sit down at.

Glancing down at the wax seal on the envelope, Yugi say it was a coat of arms with the symbol cut into quarters, each with it's own animal. An Eagle, a lion, a snake and a badger, all surrounding a letter H in the middle.

Pulling it back, so the seal didn't break but was pulled from the envelope, and stuck to the lip of the envelope, Yugi poured the contents of the envelope on the table. They spread out in a small mountain.

A Letter of acceptance to teach at Hogwarts.

A List of necessary equipment.

A Ticket for a train, in one weeks time.

The Hogwarts basic rules guide.

Subjects and Teachers List.

For a moment, Yugi looked at the paper on the table, a small sigh escaped his lips as he noticed how much time they had until they had to leave to start teaching at the magic school.

"Well, at least we have done most of what we wanted to do while we were in London over the past few weeks, since our holiday has just been cut slightly short," Yami said hoping to bring a smile back onto Yugi's face.

"Yes," Yugi agreed. "And now we have to go and buy all the necessities on the list. I suppose they have their own shopping village very close to here, since some of the items that will be requested will not be found in some random shop in London."

"Tom will know, all we have to do is ask him," Yami concluded.

Picking up the list, Yugi read it out.

--

_You will need:_

_A wand_

_Quills_

_Parchment_

_Ink_

_Chosen Textbook_

_It is recommended, but not necessary:_

_Work Robes_

_If you desire you may wear whatever makes you comfortable._

_Though it will draw a lot of attention to you._

_You may also bring an animal, as long as it posses no threat to the students_

_-- _

Yugi smiled, this year was going to be exciting if noting else. Whenever magic has something to do with anything there is always going to be something thrilling happening, or in the case of the Shadow Realm, something extremely dangerous.

Picking up all the papers, Yugi stuffed them gently back into the envelope, just as Yami spotted Tom walking towards the table beside them.

Getting up, he caught Tom as he started back to the bar.

"Tom, where exactly do we buy all of these things?" Yami asked, taking the list out of Yugi's soft hand.

Glancing at the list for a moment, Tom smiled and motioned for them to follow him towards the back of the pub where a door stood slightly ajar. Opening it, they exited the bar into what looked like an old back alleyway.

Yami and Yugi instantly knew that looks were deceiving as the felt the magic in the air around them grow in strength, and quantity.

Pulling out what appeared to be a thin stick made of some foreign wood, with a handgrip, Tom tapped on the back wall, the bricks in a special sequence. As he finished the bricks moved almost rolling the wall to each side making a large archway big enough to allow even Hagrid to stroll in without hitting the top.

Beyond the archway were many people wandering what could only be described as a wizards version of a downtown shopping street. Owners were haggling with customers on the price of items, ranging from potion ingredients to flying broomsticks.

Tom pointed out a large white building near the end of the street.

"This is Diagon Alley, you will find all of what you need in the shops on this street. Try to avoid Knockturn Alley, nothing good comes from that place. This building, the white one at the end of the street is Gringotts, wizarding bank, you can exchange your money there. Sorry but I have to get back," Tom said then left.

Making their way down the street, occasionally knocking into people, they made it to the bank doors in one piece. Although Yami had many a desire to maim more than one person for practically knocking Yugi off his feet.

A sign on the doors caught Yugi's attention, so he read it out loud.

--

Enter, stranger, but take heed 

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn,_

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

--

/I'm sure that if Bakura put his mind to it he could easily break in and out of here and not get caught. Could take the whole bank with him if he wanted, leaving all the vaults empty./

\Probably, but we shouldn't praise him to do it.\

Smiling Yugi shook his head at the poor bank, knowing that as soon as Bakura saw this sign he would take it as a challenge and break in. He could never resist a good challenge when it came to stealing; he wasn't the King of Thieves after all for doing nothing.


	6. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

I want to say thankyou to my reviewers for chapter 4:

Shinigami 

Kikyo's killer

chibikuro rose-sama

Sweet July

Answers to all queries, questions and statements that I disagree with:

From:

Shinigami

shakes head I wouldn't be so sure about Bakura! Since the goblins HATE thieves! I'm betting that the goblins have wards set up to prevent thieves from getting away so easily! And I strongly doubt the goblins would be so easily frightened by Duel Monsters!

Answer:

Of course the goblins will have up magical barriers, wards and what not to stop thieves. But normal wizards under Lord Voldemort's command stole from there in the first book.

And I never said anything about the duel monsters frightening the goblins. I mentioned only that if he wanted to he could steal the whole bank.

From:

chibikuro rose-sama

i really like it. are they gonna meet harry yet? are they gonna be mistaked for students? update soon.

Answer:

They will met Harry soon, I promise, maybe in the next chapter or now.

Maybe they will mistake him for being a student, maybe not. Wouldn't be a surprise if I told you.

From:

Sweet July

I know I might find it in the next chapter but how's the new teacher? continute your fantastic work :)

Answer:

Now you ask who is the teacher. Yugi is the main teacher, and as Yugi said to Dumbledore, Yami also helps on occasion. With nothing else to do all day it gets boring, especially since all he wants to do is be near Yugi.

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Review: In case you forgot what happened last time…

/I'm sure that if Bakura put his mind to it he could easily break in and out of here and not get caught. Could take the whole bank with him if he wanted, leaving all the vaults empty./

\Probably, but we shouldn't praise him to do it.\

Smiling Yugi shook his head at the poor bank, knowing that as soon as Bakura saw this sign he would take it as a challenge and break in. He could never resist a good challenge when it came to stealing; he wasn't the King of Thieves after all for doing nothing.

Chapter 5

Walking through the doors, Yugi noticed all the goblins walking around, attending the desks and leading people away into the back of the bank. Stopping Yugi looked around and wondered for a moment.

/Do you think that the goblins have their own kind of magic that the wizards can't harness/ he queried.

\Maybe, but they obviously aren't using it since, I can't feel anything. Wait a moment. There was a small sharp spike of magic.\

Yami paused for a moment assessed the magic that he felt.

\I'd say that it is more powerful than the wizards at full power, but shadow magic is still stronger by far.\

/So if Bakura wanted in it wouldn't be too hard right. Even though I don't think he should steal, I really don't want him to get caught. Magic always seems to kill when it includes someone with shadow magic./

\Yugi, if he gets caught, so what. It's Bakura that we are talking about here, he always finds his way out if he gets into trouble. But yes, unfortunately he would easily be able to overpower these small goblins.\

/Really, that's good. Ryou wouldn't want his boyfriend stuck in the wizard's equivalent of jail. Anyway, these goblins, they look like uglier versions of the goblin duel monsters./

\True, I wouldn't insult the goblins and say that aloud, we need to get money from them.\ Yami teased.

/I would never say that out loud Yami/ Yugi indignantly replied.

Yugi walked away to the end of a que with a sign, "Muggle money to Wizard Money".

\I know that aibou.\ Yami called out as Yugi joined the line.

The line was short and soon they had reached the transaction table. A small stack of information cards with an explanation of wizard's money was on the table. Taking one, Yugi put it away in his pocket to read later.

"Sir, how much would you like to exchange?" the goblin asked.

"How much is muggle money worth compared to wizard money?" Yugi asked.

"Wizard and muggle money are almost equal, including in prices of items," the goblin said.

Thinking for a moment, Yugi exchanged quite a bit of money so that his bag was full of mainly gold coins with a few silver and a few bronze.

As they walked out of the bank, Yugi pulled the card out of his pocket and read it.

Gold Galleons 1 Galleon 17 Sickles

Silver Sickles 1 Sickle 29 Knuts

Bronze Knuts

He handed it to Yami, who quickly read over it and handed it back. Don't want to let the wizards try and screw them over. It was bad enough that the humans did it.

Looking up, Yugi spotted a pet shop. His eyes widened as he saw many unusual creatures, including many owls.

Rushing across the busy street through the crowds, Yugi immediately was out of Yami's sight. Seeing Yugi was gone from sight, Yami didn't panic like he used to when he first lost Yugi in a large crowd, but followed his energy signature into the pet store.

As Yami strode in, he passed by a few wizards who looked at his hair strangely for a few moments then turned away and finally found Yugi near the back of the shop in a section for foreign animals from all over the globe.

"Want to get a pet Yami?" Yugi enquired.

"Only if you want to, you have to look after it too," Yami answered.

"Thanks Yami. I don't want a toad, too warty and not my style. Owls are everywhere, so everyone has them. Cats shed too much fur and are always demanding to have attention. Rats are so boring. So I came into this section." Yugi rambled quickly.

Yami nodded, and headed towards the Egyptian animals. A Spitting cobra was coiled up in a glass tank. A Falcon stood in a wire cage beside the snake.

Following Yami, Yugi went up to the wire cage and was sure from his first sight that this was the animal that he wanted to take home.

The falcon awoke from its slumber, looking hazily and impassive to their gaze, not at all concerned. Its sharp eyes examined them both, not worried at all.

Yugi moved forward and was about to touch the cage when a woman quickly came over frantically.

"Please sir, do not touch that cage. That bird is very temperamental and has hurt many an unwary person," she cautioned.

Yugi frowned at the bird, and it came forward towards the edge of the cage and rubbed his feathers against the side of the cage gently. A sign that he wanted to be petted.

"I don't think that he will." Yugi replied.

Yami also seemed unperturbed by the bird and wasn't stopping his hikari.

Reaching forward careful not to be too quick and scare the falcon and not too slow as to make it think that he was afraid, he gently petted the feathers on the wings.

The falcon leaned into the touch surprising the woman immensely.

"When was this was caught, and where?" Yami asked.

"It was caught, I believe in Egypt over the tomb of a forgotten pharaoh over a year ago. It has never showed anyone the slightest bit of affection and I thought that we were neve going to sell it," she said. "If you take him, you can have him for half-price."

"Thank you," Yugi gratefully smiled at her and handed her the money. "Yami do you like him?"

"Yes," Yami agreed to Yugi's choice.

Picking up the cage carefully, Yugi led the way out of the shop and back to the crowed streets. Settling for a quiet place near the shop, Yugi looked at Yami.

"What do you think we should name him?" Yugi asked.

Yami though for a moment. What would be the best name for a falcon, an Egyptian one at that. Then it occurred to him…

"How about Horus. He is an Egyptian Falcon, so why not name him after the Falcon god Horus who protects and guides the pharaohs." Yami stated.

Turning to the falcon he spoke seriously to the bird.

"So what do you think my falcon? Should we call you Horus?" Yugi said.

The falcon nodded its head gently and squawked.

Satisfied, he said, "Good, its settled then, your name is Horus."

Not really happy with the cage that Horus was in, Yugi looked into Horus's eyes and asked, "If I let you out will you stay and come back when you are needed?"

Horus looked at Yugi almost begging to let him be free to spread his wings.

Taking this as his answer, Yugi undid the lock on the cage and set the cage down on the ground. Noticing that attached to the base was an armband for the falcon to stand on.

Quickly wrapping it around his wrist, he held out his arm for Horus to climb onto. Horus jumped from the edge of the cage onto Yugi's arm, careful not to land on his clothes, while Yami watched from behind Yugi.

Stretching out his wings. Horus took flight, soon returning to Yugi and landing gracefully on his armband.

Yugi smiled and softly spoke, "Go on, I know you want to explore. Once your done, find us."

Taking the invitation, Horus squawked and flew away.

Yugi watched as he flew further away.

"He'll come back," Yami whispered in his ear. "Let's go and get the rest of the stuff that we need."

Nodding, Yugi gave the cage to Yami who stored sent it on a quick journey through the shadow realm to the bedroom they were currently occupying in Ryou and Bakura's house.

"So what would be the most important item on the list?" Yugi asked Yami.

"The text book. We have to find a suitable one. We should hurry up with that, or the students will have to order them in to school," Yami answered.

"Right then, book shop it is."

Following the flow of the crowds, they made it to a large bookshop, which was crowded with students and adults alike. Shuffling through the people, they made it to an empty space of the shop, pausing to try and gather their bearings. Looking up, Yugi saw that it was the Ancient Magical History section. Most of the books appeared to have thin layers of dust coating their covers.

Picking up a title, Yugi couldn't help but notice that it was a recently published text made for schooling.

--Ancient Magic: The Beginnings--

"It's perfect," Yugi mumbled as he skimmed the pages.

Taking it to the counter, he paid for it, informing the shopkeeper that he was going to need to supply quite a few for the Hogwarts children who were going to all need a copy of it.

The shopkeeper put the order in and went back to work.

As they were walking out of the bookshop Yugi literally walked into a small group of students who were speaking. Catching him before he could fall onto the ground, Yami pulled him up and into his arms, where Yugi instantly felt safe and protected.

"I'm so sorry for walking into you." Yugi apologised to the boy he had walked into.

"That's okay, I was not exactly looking where I was going either," a boy with raven black hair replied. "I haven't seen you around before, do you go to Hogwarts?"

"Yes, it'll be my first time," Yugi replied.

"Really, no wonder, your hair would make you stick out like a sour thumb, but not in a bad way or anything. Oh by the way my name is Harry Potter. These are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," the boy said.

"I'm Yugi Mouto, and this is Yami," Yugi said politely. "I know how well my hair make's me stick out. Its natural and I like the attention, otherwise I would have changed it."

To be Continued…


	7. Chapter 6

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Review: In case you forgot what happened last time…

"Really, no wonder, your hair would make you stick out like a sour thumb, but not in a bad way or anything. Oh by the way my name is Harry Potter. These are my friends Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley," the boy said.

"I'm Yugi Mouto, and this is Yami," Yugi said politely. "I know how well my hair make's me stick out. Its natural and I like the attention, otherwise I would have changed it."

Chapter 6:

"Well I like it," Hermione said.

"It's really natural?" Ron queried.

"You aren't from a wizarding family are you?" Harry asked.

"Yes, it is natural, and thank you Hermione. And no Harry I am not from a wizarding family. Why do you ask?" Yugi answered them.

"Because you didn't get the excited look in your eyes as if you had met a celebrity and your eyes didn't float up to my forehead where the scar is," Harry answered.

"Oh you're a celebrity?" Yugi said. "You have a scar? Why is it so important?"

Harry almost looked like he was going to fall over in surprise. Most people knew something about Harry Potter, and his famous causing of You-Know-Who's demise. Even the muggle born usually knew a little bit.

"Sorry, but we really have to go," Yugi said as he glanced at his watch. "We still have some things to get before we get the train back to where we are staying at the moment. It was nice meeting you."

Yugi hurried off, with Yami following not too far behind, although not running.

/We have to get a wand now Yami/ Yugi said. /I wonder how you find the right wand for each wizard, it would be kind of silly for you to just chose one off the shelf and buy it./

/Yes it is. There will be some thing set up to help find the right wand for each wizard./

Finding the door to the wand shop, "OLLIVANDERS", Yami opened the door, letting Yugi walked in the pile of books that they had bought.

A man wandered out from behind a shelf, poking his head out to greet them.

"Ah, welcome Professor Mouto, come for your wand I presume. Please place out your wand arm."

Yugi complied and held out his right arm, assuming that his writing arm and wand arm must be one and the same. The man pulled out a tape measure and with a flick of his wand had the tape measure floating around Yugi measuring his body from all angles.

Sitting back from Yugi, Yami watched in amusement as the tape measure floated around Yugi who looked a little uncomfortable. As the tape measure was measuring near his groin, it suddenly flopped and was thrown across the room into a wall leaving a quite a dint. A worried look was on Yugi face as he slowly turned to Yami.

\What's wrong aibou?\ Yami quested

/I don't like it that's why I made it stop. Nothing should make a person as uncomfortable as that thing did, and anyway only you are allowed to even consider being anywhere near where it was measuring./

Getting the hint of what Yugi was getting at since he couldn't see where it was measuring, Yami was about to send the tape measure to the Shadow realm, but when he looked to where it had been thrown it was gone.

The shopkeeper reappeared with a thin long box in hand, he opened it gently and pulled out what to Yugi appeared to be a stick with a handle grip. The man handed it handle grip first to Yugi. Taking it, and unsure what to do he looked to Yami for help, but he was just as clueless as what to do. Then an impatient voice came from the shopkeeper.

"Well, give it a wave!"

Feeling more than slightly foolish, Yugi waved the stick, and nothing happened. Then a vase on the desk exploded, showered them in water and glass. The wand was quickly snatched away and put back. And just as quickly replaced with a new one.

Waving this one, again for a moment nothing occurred, and a crack started to form in the window as it then shattered. The shopkeeper continued for a while, soon realizing that no ordinary wand was going to fit the requirements, he disappeared into the shelves and opened a door to the back of the shop.

As soon as he was out of earshot, Yugi turned to Yami.

"This is taking forever," Yugi whinged like a little kid, bored by all the exploding items in the shop.

Since he was going to act like a little kid, Yami decided to deal with Yugi's whinging like a mother would.

"Yugi, get over it, it will take as long as it takes and no longer, no shorter. Your whinging isn't going to make it hurry up."

All Yami receive was a smile, with a sarcastic laugh from Yugi who was not impressed.

Soon the man returned with a wand in a box covered in gold, and inlaid in the middle of the box with precious gems was the wadjet eye, better known as the eye of Horus found on all of the Millennium Items.

Gently the man brushed at the dusty top to the box, then pulled it open revealing a gold coloured wand.

"Try this one," the man insisted

Taking the wand out of the box a warm feeling crawled up his arm and filled his body with a fuzzy tingling feeling. Waving the wand from left to right and back, the three watched as a shower of crimson red and amethyst purple sparks were produced.

"Perfect," he said. "Your new wand is a very old wand, made in the time of the Ancient Egyptians. I believe it was during the reign of a very important, but forgotten pharaoh of great magic and strength. It was originally created for him to channel his magic, although it appeared that he died before he could try it. The core of the wand a unicorn tail hair and a sphinx tail hair. Made out of an alloy of gold and papyrus because of the unusual and very unstable core. It is a wand of great and dangerous power, be careful with it."

Taking it all in, Yugi looked at the wand carefully, 'At one time in history this should have been Yami's, but he died and was sealed in the Millennium Puzzle before he could try it out. What would happen if he waved it around now?'

Yugi handed the wand to Yami, who just as curious as Yugi took it into his hand and looked at it carefully.

\It sounds very much like the wand that I was having made, not to channel my magic, but for something else. I can't remember exactly, maybe to lessen the extent since the shadow magic that I was using was out of my control.\

Giving it a wave, Yami watched as more crimson red and amethyst purple sparks showered from the tip of the wand. The shopkeeper was staring quite stunned by the wands action.

"Amazing," he uttered. "Never has a wand before now responded this way and had two masters, only ever one. As the wand choses the wizard, and not the wizard the wand, what can I do?"

/Even in the wizarding world we are not even close to being normal/ Yugi groaned.

\The world would be no fun if we were normal aibou, let's pay for the wand and go home.\

Agreeing whole-heartedly with Yami, Yugi as quickly as possible paid for the wand and exited the store with all their purchases. The wand and wand box safely tucked away in a bag, away from prying eyes.

"We can't leave yet," Yugi mumbled, as he remember the list still had a few things left to get.

"What else do we need?" Yami asked.

"Quills, Parchment, and Ink. I'm also beginning to think that maybe it would also be good to get a cloak or something to wear so that we have somewhere to put our wand, because it is not going to fit in anything that we own without falling out," Yugi sighed.

"Okay, I'll go and get the equipment," Yami said. "You go and get a cloak fitted out for you, I'll be there soon."

Nodding in agreement, they branched off in different directions. Yugi soon finding a robe shop, MADAM MALKINS ROBES FOR ALL OCCASIONS. Walking in a women dressed in black robes bustled forwards and pulled Yugi into the shop and onto a small step type stool.

"So what school are you going to dear? Hogwarts?" she asked.

"Yes. I only want a cloak, full length and in leather preferably. I'm not a student either. I'm a new teacher." Yugi quickly corrected her.

"Oh," she said. "Not Defence Against the Dark Arts I hope?"

"No, why do you ask? It there something wrong with it?" Yugi asked confused.

"Thank gods, Hogwarts has been a horror for losing their Defence Against the Dark Arts teachers. They seem to be dropping out like flies. It's almost as if the job is cursed. The last two years it was a man who was possessed by some evil spirit. Then last year a man who somehow lost his memories at the end of the year, sent to St Mungo's, Spell Damage ward I do believe," she said.

Thinking this over, Yugi let his body respond as appropriate, but not really listening to the words.

"Alright dear, you're done," she said.

Pulling his thoughts from the mysterious teachers, he nodded and got off of the stool type thing, and sat down as Yami walked in the door. All of the other said items that were needed where in his hands.

"Hey Yami," Yugi greeted him.

Yami nodded in response and gave all the items to Yugi that he was carrying.

"Same as your brother?" the lady asked.

"Yes, but he's not my brother, we actually have not family relations that we know of, different background even," Yami said.

A little shocked, she got Yami up on a stool and started to piece together a cloak.

Finishing up quickly in silence. Yugi paid for the cloaks and they left.

Both now extremely tired and had more than enough excitement for one day quickly agreed on returning to Ryou's place.

-------------------------------------------(Time Break)-----------------------------------------

As they reached the front door to Ryou and Bakura's home, Yugi went to try and find the keys to the door, but stopped when Yami opened the unlocked door. Sighing, he quickly walked in and dropped the bags on the floor to the side where they couldn't be in the way. Yami followed suit and they both shook off their coats and hung them on the coat rack.

About to close the door, a bird flew in and landed on Yugi's arm, which was still outstretched from placing the coat on the rack.

"Horus, I knew that you would come back," Yugi said as he petted the bird's head gently.

Walking into the living room, with Horus still on his arm, Yami not to far behind, they spotted Ryou and Bakura curled up on the couch watching a movie. As they came into the room the two white haired boys looked up, and blinked a few times as he though he was seeing a bird sitting on Yugi's arm. After a few blinks they were both sure that they weren't just seeing things. There really was a bird on Yugi's arm.

"Hey Yugi, Yami. Yugi, when did you get a bird? What kind of bird is it?" Ryou asked.

"I got it today. We named him Horus, he's an Egyptian Falcon." Yugi responded.

Ryou nodded, Bakura turned back to the television, no longer interested.

"So what did you get up to in London?" Ryou inquired.

"Lots of things. I managed to get a teaching job, but you would never believe where if it was anyone else," Yugi said trying to ensnare Bakura's attention.

It seemed to work, since he picked up the remote and turned the television off.

Sitting on the other couch that occupied the room, Yugi got comfortable leaning on Yami.

Beginning their story, Yugi explained in great detail the events of the day to Ryou and Bakura.

"How would you rate their magic, in comparison to shadow magic?" Bakura asked slitting his eyes at the possibility of new magical competition.

"At best, perhaps about half as strong, but not much more than that unless they were special for some reason," Yami answered.

The slitted eyes returned to normal as a smile spread across his face, quickly forming into a smirk. Only to be destroyed by Yugi continuing for Yami.

"But the variety of spells they have is by far larger than Shadow Realm," Yugi said.

Bakura's smirk faulted and disappeared.

"Stupid wizards," he mumbled.

Something occurred to Ryou and his face faulted from the smile and turned into a slight frown.

"So you won't be staying here then will you?" Ryou inquired.

"Sorry Ryou, but no. Boarding school and all they are providing accommodation for us," Yugi told him.

"Thank god, no more pharaoh," Bakura muttered only to have Ryou hit his arm.

"That's alright, you can't help that you got a job at a boarding school. Anyway it's a good opportunity for you two to learn a different kind of magic," Ryou commented.

"You know that you are sending us spell books," Bakura inserted demandingly.

A smile formed on Yugi's lips, but Yami spoke before he could answer.

"Ah, but we couldn't be doing that now Tomb Robber," Yami dryly replied.

Slitted eyes focused on Yami as a scowl formed on Bakura's face.

"Yami's right actually," Yugi continued. " Anyway there would be no point to it when you can easily go up to London. Diagon Alley is not that hard to find. Even if you get lost you still have the Millennium Ring to lead you there. That way you don't need to wait to receive books, you can easily just have a look around and find what you want. I'm sure Bakura would like that better so that he can con you into buying a dark magic book full of spells that we would never in a million years send to you."

Ryou nodded, while Bakura was away in his own little world with the evil fairies killing things.

"Still wish you could have stayed," Ryou said wistfully.

"Hey, I'll try to come back during the holidays when I can, I'm sure that I can make it for Christmas Holidays in the least," Yugi said.

Ryou nodded satisfied.

"Whose turn is it to cook dinner tonight?" Bakura asked suddenly. "I'm starving, feed me!"

"Mine," Yugi said thoughtfully. 'What should I make for dinner?'

-------------------------------------------(Time Break)-----------------------------------------

The week leading up to Yugi and Yami's time to leave in everyone's opinion, amazingly including Bakura who had gotten used to having them around, went by far too quickly. Though Bakura would never admit it, he liked having the Pharaoh around to annoy if nothing else. Although Yami didn't find it as funny as Bakura did.

Sitting down at the dinning room table, Yugi laid down breakfast as took up his respective seat beside Yami who was yawning loudly. Ryou and Bakura choosing that moment to enter the room.

"You're leaving today aren't you?" Ryou mentioned sadly.

"Yes," Yugi answered not sure if he should be excited at the prospect of what was going to happen in a real school for magic, or sad at leaving his friends behind.

"Good riddance," Bakura mumbled clearly not meaning a single syllable.

Yami glared at Bakura for a moment not really too amused, but also half asleep so he picked up his fork and began eating.

Ryou shook his head at Bakura who took his seat and started to eat as well.

"Don't mind Bakura," Ryou said. "He's just a bit grumpy this morning."

Yugi nodded, Yami could occasionally get like that, and it wasn't fun to deal with, thankfully it didn't happen very often.

Swallowing a mouthful of egg, Yami spoke innocently, "What, didn't you get any last night Bakura?"

Bakura growled lowly at Yami as he returned to eating, then turned to Yugi who was watching a little intrigued.

"No! You two, couldn't you have had any decency and have been any louder. I swear that somewhere half-way around the world was the only place that didn't hear it!" Bakura exclaimed.

Turning away from Bakura, Yugi blushed lightly, momently abashed for being so loud.

To be Continued…

I want to say thankyou to my reviewers for chapter 5:

chibikuro rose-sama

Sweet July

Kikyo's killer

silverwolf407

Answers to all queries, questions and statements that I disagree with:

From:

Sweet July

It's good  
I think you made a mistake (or was it unpurpose?)  
isn't it supposed to be 17 sickles for a galeon and 29 knuts for a ssickle and not 117 and 129? or did I don't understand?

Answer:

Yes, that is a mistake, I think it's fixed now, thanks for pointing it out.


	8. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Review: In case you forgot what happened last time…

Bakura growled lowly at Yami as he returned to eating, then turned to Yugi who was watching a little intrigued.

"No! You two, couldn't you have had any decency and have been any louder. I swear that somewhere half-way around the world was the only place that didn't hear it!" Bakura exclaimed.

Turning away from Bakura, Yugi blushed lightly, momently abashed for being so loud.

Chapter 7:

Yami in the meantime was smirking at the scowling Bakura.

"Serves you right Bakura, I believe that it was also your fault that I was awake for the night before last due to the noise coming not so inconspicuously from your room," Yami replied calmly.

A light blush appeared on Ryou's face and he turned away from the pair of spirits.

Shaking his head at the pair, the blush gone from his face, Yugi watched as they started to get into the real heat of their 'argument', it was nothing new.

"Ryou, grab your breakfast, let's go into the other room so that they can say their goodbyes, in whatever style they want to. If you can even call it a goodbye," Yugi said.

Grabbing the edge of his plate, Ryou nodded and walked beside Yugi out of the kitchen and into the living room. Having already finished his breakfast, he left his plate on the bench as they left the room.

"I'm going to miss having you and Yami around, Yugi. I'm sure that Bakura will too, not that he would actually eve admit that to anyone, except maybe me. He certainly would never say it." Ryou said.

Yugi nodded smiling sadly. "Thanks Ryou. It was nice staying here with you and Bakura, even with the occasional fights from them," Yugi pointed in the general direction of the shouts. "I'll miss it here, and both you and Bakura. I'm sure that Yami will too. Though I don't think he would ever admit to missing having Bakura around."

The shouts coming from the kitchen were short lived and had gone silent. Their argument having come to an end, they came into the living room.

"Yugi," Yami called for his attention. "We have to leave soon if we want to get to the station and catch the train to London. Otherwise we'll miss the train to Hogwarts."

"Okay," Yugi replied. "Is everything ready to go?"

"It will be in a moment, I'll go up and check that we haven't forgotten anything."

Yami disappeared into the hall and thumped lightly as he went up the stairs.

"Best that I go make sure that Bakura isn't too angry," Ryou murmured.

"Yeah, I'll go help Yami, I have to go and get a few things and put them away before we go," Yugi stated.

Leaving the room, Yugi quickly went up the stairs and into the room that he shared with Yami during their stay as Ryou's. It looked like Yami had already finished putting everything away, and the trunk was closed with Horus' cage sitting on top.

Horus was sitting on the trunk next to his cage, not really wanting to go into it. Almost as if fearing that if he went in that he would not be allowed to every get out again. Freedom to be once more stripped away.

"Ready?" Yugi asked.

"Almost, Horus won't go into his cage," Yami said.

"I'll get it," Yugi said.

Moving to the side, Yami let Yugi have a go with Horus.

"Horus," Yugi said catching the bird's attention. "We just need you to get into the cage until when we reach the train for Hogwarts. You are a predatory bird and people in general do not believe that you would not hurt them. If you get in the cage now. I promise that when we get to the Hogwarts train, I will personally open the door for you."

Horus cocked his head to the side, as if taking a moment to think. Appearing to nod his head, he slowly made his way into the cage, allowing Yugi to close the door to it behind him with no complaints.

Beside Yugi, Yami was shaking his head slightly.

"Should have known that he would respond to reasoning," Yami muttered.

Ignoring the mutter, Yugi looked over at Yami, "So have you and Bakura said your goodbyes?"

"If you can call it that," Yami replied repeating Yugi's own words from earlier.

An amused laugh fluttered past Yugi's lips.

"You know us too well my Hikari," Yami said laughing.

"Good," Yugi said giving Yami a light kiss on his lips. "Come on then, let's go."

\Love you too\

/Who can resist you when you are laughing me Yami/

\Obviously not you my Hikari\ Yami quipped.

With a snort Yugi cut the mind link to Yami. Snagging the top of Horus' cage, leaving Yami to take the trunk.

Careful not to bother the half-asleep falcon, Yugi tried to make the cage remain fairly steady as he made his way down the stairs to the main hall and the front door.

Ryou and Bakura came out of the kitchen as Yami and Yugi reached the bottom of the stairs.

Yugi placed the cage down on the carpet gently as to not startle Horus. Yami placed the trunk down, and took down their coats from the coat rack. Yugi meantime hugged Ryou who looked like he was ready to start crying almost.

Yami handed Yugi his coat as he was released from the hug. Taking the intuitive, Yami walked up to Bakura and stiffly shook his hand, as they quickly exchanged a quick goodbye.

"We'll be back for Christmas if we can," Yugi said to Ryou.

Bakura groaned, then shut up as Ryou hit his arm with decent force to make it hurt.

"Alright," Ryou said.

Throwing the coat on, Yugi felt the keys jangle from when they went out yesterday still in his pocket. As he went to take them out and give them back, Ryou smiled and shook his head.

"We might not be here when you come back, keep them, you never know you might come back earlier than you thought," Ryou commented.

Nodding, Yugi let the keys drop back into he pocket with a slight cling.

Picking up their stuff, they went to the door Ryou going first so that they need not drop their stuff to open the door. Exiting they both waved to Ryou and Bakura, who then walked back inside to where it was warmer.

The walk to the train station was quick and uneventful. Yugi left Yami with the trunk at a seat then went to buy the train tickets.

Coming back with two tickets, he sat down next to Yami.

Both of them once more received some strange looks from other people on the platform both for their choice of clothing and their hair.

Yugi was wearing his usual ensemble of leather clothing, with his leather jacket slightly flaring out as usual.

Yami was meanwhile wearing a very similar ensemble though his sleeveless top had four belts looped around his waist going upwards. His jacket was a bit longer.

As the train came to a stop, they got up and boarded along with a rush of others going to London.

Finding a free seat, they sat down and tried to ignore the stares they were receiving from all the people around them. A mother in particular was sending some nasty glares there way.

"Blooming Punks," the woman hissed. "Can't stay in their own country and have to come to ours to destroy it!"

Hurt by the comment, Yugi leaned into Yami's embrace. It provided a double use as Yami could no longer get up and attempt to kill the woman for insulting his hikari. And Yugi was getting comfort that he needed from hearing the scathing remark. It was not his fault that he had tricoloured hair, and that his Yami liked to dress him in leather. Not that he was complaining at all, no he loved every minute of it.

The train ride went by quickly, only the woman who had mentioned the scathing remark had been noticed by the pair of teens during their train ride. She had walked past them to go to the bathroom. Unfortunately for her, to do so she had to go past Yami and Yugi.

She moved as quickly as possible past them, not even looking in their direction. When she exited the bathroom and came back, she accidentally caught the eye of Yami who was glaring as soon as he knew he had caught her. He hissed lowly at her so only she could hear along with Yugi.

"You will refrain from degrading my aibou and myself woman, or suffer the true hell that I can easily place you in with no guilty conscious," he hissed angrily.

/Yami! Be nice, two wrongs don't make a right you know/ Yugi whispered through their link.

\I know my aibou, you know that I don't like anyone hurting you in any way or form.\ Yami responded.

The train began to slow down and the London stop was announced over the transmission.

Yami lifted his arms from around his aibou and let him grab the lighter bags from the rack above them. Yami waited for the train to stop then stood beside his love and followed him off of the train and onto the platform.

"Aibou, you go and retrieve a trolley while I get the trunks, and be careful," Yami said.

"Yes, of course I will be careful," Yugi responded smiling.

Dragging the trunks from where they had been left, he awaited the arrival of his aibou and did not have to wait long. Yugi returned moments later with a trolley, quickly making his way through the crowds.

Stopping the trolley by the trunks, they both got the trunks onto the trolley. From the top of Yugi's trunk, Yami fished around to find the tickets for the train to Hogwarts.

Finally pulling out the two tickets, he smiled and wondered what the hell when he saw the Platform they were supposed to be leaving from.

"Yugi, is there even a Platform named 9 and ¾?" Yami asked slightly confused.

"Well not in the muggle part of the station there won't be. The Platforms are all while numbers," Yugi replied.

Yugi followed the platform numbers with his eyes and saw the general direction that the numbers were following. Yami took control of the trolley and began pushing it after Yugi who was beginning to wander.

Reaching the Platform 9, Yami and Yugi looked curiously to the next Platform, only to see that it was Platform 10.

"Ah, they could have given directions on how to get to the Platform with all the other crap that we got in that first letter package," Yami growled. "The entrance must be protected by magic so that the muggle's can't get through to it. Why can't I sense it?"

"Yami," Yugi responded calmly. "In all your frustrations you didn't feel out for the magic barrier that is protecting the Platform, did you?"

Yami sheepishly looked down, frustration was an annoying pain for magic detection, made it almost impossible to feel magic that would otherwise be more than plain obvious.

"I didn't think you had," Yugi peacefully quipped. "That nice pillar between Platform 9 and Platform 10 is emitting magical protection like you wouldn't believe."

As the frustration slipped away from Yami, as he could never stay frustrated for long around Yugi. Yugi genuine happy attitude seemed to invade everything around it, including Yami.

"Yes," Yami answered. "I can feel it now."

He could almost see the magic, which was interwoven throughout the brickwork of the pillar. Magical residue seemed to have collected into a thick layer over the surface.

"The only question now, is what exactly do you have to do to get through the barrier?" Yami stated.

"I assume that you are supposed to just walk on through. After all a first year muggle born, would never be able to get through if they had to already know some kind of magic." Yugi suggested.

Yami shrugged his shoulders and walked confidently towards the pillar, pushing the trolley in front of himself.

Disappearing from sight, Yugi looked in wonder for a moment at the place where he disappeared, then followed at a brisk pace, not particularly enjoying being alone amongst all of the tall English people.

As he walked through the wall, he thought for a moment, he was going to get stuck as all he saw was more bricks, but calmed himself and walked through the last layer.

A steam train with a Plate reading Hogwarts Express, was sitting on a track, the Platform he had just walked out onto had a small sign above it reading Platform 9 ¾.

Spotting Yami quickly he moved out of the way as more people came through the brick wall. Groups of students were milling around speaking to their parents or friends who they probably had not seen since the end of the last school year.

Yugi smiled and listened in as Parents told their children to behave and were giving them advice or hugs before they said their goodbyes.

Yami smiled at the happy look on Yugi's face, although he wasn't completely happy at the level of noise that he was surrounded by. If Yugi was happy then he certainly could live with it. Hell it was not much different from the noise when they had been teaching in Japan.

"Come on, let's try and find an empty compartment before they are all taken by the students," Yami said loudly so he could be heard above the chatter of the students.

Yugi nodded to show that he understood and they made their way towards the train, trying not to bump into too many people on the way.

Yami shoved the trunks on the train and walked with Yugi down the train to find a place to sit. Unfortunately most students had already placed items in compartments as a means of declaring them theirs. Getting annoyed, Yami growled lightly as the next one had a couple of books, text books for school sitting on the seat with an old jacket.

"We'll find one soon Yami, stop growling, you'll scare all the kids," Yugi joking stated.

Coming to the last compartment on the train, and the door was shut, they noticed that there was a man sitting in there already, and no students.

Yami knocked on the door, and waited for an answer.

"Come in," a hoarse voice came through the door.

Yugi opened the door, and the man looked at them.

"What would you like?" the man asked politely in a tone that Yami recognised instantly.

He thought that they were students, no big surprise really.

"May we sit down here. All the other compartments we checked are already being used," Yugi inquired politely.

The man nodded his head.

Yami and Yugi took seats beside each other, and a silence enveloped them. Yugi was the first to speak up.

"Thank you, I'm Professor Yugi Mouto, and this is my assistant Yami Mouto," Yugi said hoping for small conversation.

"That's okay, I'm Professor Remus Lupin," the man said apparently a little shocked that the young man in front of him was a professor. "Aren't you a bit young to be teaching?"

Yugi sighed a little frustrated. Why did everyone have to ask him something like that whenever he told him or her what he did?

"Remus I assure you that I am actually a lot older than I look. Indeed while I do look like I am only sixteen or a little older I am actually twenty-four and I have been teaching in Japan for the past three years," Yugi monotonously announced.

"Oh," Remus was little short of words. "Sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"That's okay, I get it all the time. Most of the time it happens during parent-teacher interview nights. The parents think that I am a student imitating a teacher who has gone off for a coffee break, and trying to play a practical joke on them."

All talking seemed to end there, as neither was prepared to delve any deeper into the subject or continue on with another.

Remus decided to get some sleep, Yugi noted along with Yami that he was looking quite under the weather. His clothing also seemed to want to get the point across, being thin and rather ragged in some places.

It didn't fuss Yugi or Yami that Remus slept, they wanted to talk anyway. It would be better if they were not overheard by Remus.

\Yugi, something is not right about Remus. I don't think that he is fully human.\ Yami whispered through the link.

/Ys, I can feel it to. Silver Fang seems to also know something is up, she is trying to escape from the Shadow Realm to met him. I wonder why/ Yugi confessed.

Yami sat back and silently thought over what he knew about Remus from just meeting him and what they had together discovered.

\You don't suppose that he could be a werewolf. He has a very similar aura to that of Silver Fangs. She after all is an ancient werewolf before she was shut away into the Shadow Realm?\ Yami questioned.

/It's possible and most likely that Dumbledore would do something like that. He hired us without hesitation knowing very little about us. It would seem a little bit silly to allow a werewolf near children unless he already knew and had a way to control it. From the looks of it, he still suffers the strain of the wolf and has not accepted it into himself./ Yugi stated.

\Yes, that he did. Werewolves are curious creatures. Perhaps the magical community have finally discovered a way to help those that are still not in control of the were animal.\ Yami suggested.

/Probably, Dumbledore does not seem to be the type that would allow a potential threat into his school unless he could control it./ Yugi said.

Yami felt a little faint and knew that he had to soon return to the puzzle or be forcibly pulled back into it to allow the magic of the puzzle re-energize his own magic.

\I'm going back into the puzzle, I'm starting to feel tired.\ Yami told Yugi.

/Okay, I'll talk to you later/ Yugi said and watched Yami fade away until he had totally disappeared from sight.

To be Continued…

I want to say thankyou to my reviewers for chapter 6:

Destiny's Dragon

kenmeishouri

darkdranzer

Scorpia250

chibikuro rose-sama

silverwolf407

Kikyo's killer

gohan/videlgoten/trunkslove...

vuzznut

Sweet July


	9. Chapter 8

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Review: In case you forgot what happened last time…

/Probably, Dumbledore does not seem to be the type that would allow a potential threat into his school unless he could control it./ Yugi said.

Yami felt a little faint and knew that he had to soon return to the puzzle or be forcibly pulled back into it to allow the magic of the puzzle re-energize his own magic.

\I'm going back into the puzzle, I'm starting to feel tired.\ Yami told Yugi.

/Okay, I'll talk to you later/ Yugi said and watched Yami fade away until he had totally disappeared from sight.

Chapter 8

A sudden knock at the compartment door made Yugi look up. A bunch of three students that he remembered meeting in Diagon Alley, but had forgotten the names of opened the door and looked in cautiously.

"May we come in? There is nowhere else left on the train," the only girl of the three asked politely.

Yugi absently nodded to the three of them.

"Sure," Yugi agreed. "I'll leave you be, since you look like you need to speak together in private."

The three students looked at him a bit surprised by the bluntness of the person, they assumed was another student.

Yugi ignored their stares, it was normal for him. Not only did his hair, which made him stick out like a sour thumb, but his status as the world ranked number one duellist at Duel Monsters caused a lot of people to stare.

Getting up, he walked out past the students and began his way to where he had left his trunk earlier when he boarded the train.

Finding it exactly where he had left it, he was slightly surprised to see Horus sitting on top of his empty cage.

"Horus you are very strange bird. It's almost as if you knew I wanted to send a letter." Yugi commented to himself.

Slipping the armband on, Horus jumped from his position on the cage and onto Yugi's arm.

Yugi chuckled at the bird as it sat contently on his arm.

Using his free arm, he opened the trunk and rummaged around for a few moments so he could get a quill and a piece of parchment to write the letter on.

Carefully he pulled out a small ink pot which he still had to find the charm for making it unbreakable.

"Let's go and find somewhere to sit down shall we. I need to send a letter to Grandpa, amazingly I still haven't found time until now to tell him about my new job. Silly isn't it. Then again this was supposed to be a holiday as well," Yugi whispered.

Shoving the things in his pocket, Yugi started back down the train to find a place to sit.

Walking through the halls of the carriages, Yugi encounter many students who merely ignored him or stared at his hair. The only problem he encountered was from a blonde haired student who was being followed around by a pair of rather bulky looking students who seemed to be acting like bodyguards.

"Get out of my way," the blonde demanded in a cruel and cutting voice that almost reminded him of the way Seto Kaiba used to act before he had finally admitted to liking Joey.

"Speak with respect to your elders boy," Yugi said confidently, being around Yami so much, it had begun to rub off on him. "Do not make enemies of new professors before they have started to teach you."

The blonde arrogantly looked down at Yugi not in the least believing what he had just heard.

"Oh, and where would this new professor be exactly," the boy mockingly stated.

Yugi could feel Yami trying to take control and give the boy a good knock off of his high horse, but Yugi sent calming thoughts to him.

"I am," Yugi stated and brushed straight past the slightly shocked boy and his dim bodyguards.

In the puzzle Yami was furious and was trying to calm down not particularly enjoying the fact that he not been allowed to figuratively, knock the boy down from his thoughts of being the high and mighty lord of everything around him. Anyway who was he to talk to his aibou like that. No one spoke to Yugi like that without paying some consequence. The worst being a Shadow Game.

Yugi ignored Yami, and smiled at the protectiveness of his Yami. Even after all these years Yami was still had the same protective instincts even though he knew that Yugi could defend himself. It didn't bother Yugi in the least, Yami never overstepped the boundaries, and so it was not a problem.

Yugi lucked out and found an abandoned compartment. Sitting down, he made himself comfortable and began to write a short letter to his grandpa. Horus jumped off his arm and found himself a perch nearby.

---

Dear Grandpa 

_Sorry that I haven't written or rung you in a while, but Yami and myself were having too much fun exploring London and catching up with the troublesome pair, Ryou and Bakura. _

_While we were in London we discovered that they have their own brand of Magic and they were looking for a History teacher for their school. I have accepted this position. I am going to be teaching History of Magic at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. _

_The magic that they use is similar to that of the Millennium Items, but at the same time it is so much different. Yami tells me that it is only about half as strong as that of the Shadow Realm. We thought that it might be an interesting experience if nothing else, we can learn about something new._

_Love Yugi and Yami._

_P.S. Ryou and Bakura enjoyed our stay so we plan on going back during the Christmas holidays._

---

Waiting for the ink t dry, Yugi looked over at Horus, who was patiently looking over at Yugi.

Knowing that the ink was dry enough, he rolled the parchment up and sealed it so that it would remain that way. Horus just watched as Yugi attached it to his leg, waiting for the instruction on where it was to be sent.

"Find Grandpa, and please don't give him a heart attack. If you can't find Grandpa at the Kame Game shop, then give it to Tristan," Yugi told the bird.

Horus looked at Yugi and with a slight nod of his head, which made Yugi wonder if he was seeing things, opened up his wings and fluttered onto Yugi's arm when he offered it.

Opening up the window, Yugi, careful not to let Horus hit the edge of the window, stuck his arm into the wind. Horus took flight and disappeared into the sky.

Closing the window, Yugi made his way back down to the compartment with Remus, it would be nice to talk to someone who he knew, or at least knew that he was not a student.

Hoping that the students whose names he couldn't remember for the life of him were finished with their secret discussion.

Reaching the door, he saw the Blonde and his two bodyguards walking away from it, a little unhappy was an understatement by the way that they were moving.

Yugi frowned and went in.

"Who was that?" Yugi asked the kids as he took a seat beside the still sleeping Remus.

An angry look passed over their faces.

"Draco Malfoy," the red head hissed.

Amused, Yugi smiled and watched as their expressions changed to a more neutral one.

"I take it then, that you don't like Mr Malfoy?" Yugi asked

"No," the other boy, with the scar on his forehead replied.

A sudden flash of recognition flashed across the girls face.

"Hey, your that person that we met in Diagon Alley when we were going to get our school books for the year," she said.

"Yes, sorry but I have forgotten your names," Yugi said.

"Hermione Granger," the girl said.

"Ron Weasley," the red head said.

"Harry Potter," the last said.

They looked at Yugi, almost as if they expected some sort of reaction at the last name. He just ignored it and introduced himself.

"Yugi Mouto," Yugi said. "Currently, my friend Yami, who looks very similar to me, just a bit taller is else where. You will no doubt see him later on."

The three nodded and were silent, as they noticed that Yugi had not looked at the scar, or even asked any questions about it.

"We haven't seen you around before," Hermione said. "What house are you in?"

Taking the question in stride, Yugi just let it float for a moment as he considered how much he should tell them.

"I'm not. This is my first time to Hogwarts," Yugi said truthfully.

They frowned a little, he looked to be about sixteen maybe an older looking fifteen year old.

"If you aren't in a house, then you must be a transfer…" Hermione began only to get cut off by Yugi.

"No actually, I'm not. I'm sure that you'll find out later what I am, soon enough along with everyone else," Yugi commented mysteriously.

Harry suddenly blinked and stared at Yugi as if trying to remember something that he had forgotten.

"What are you looking at?" Yugi asked as politely as he could.

"Nothing really," Harry replied wistfully. "You remind me of someone muggle. Though they have very similar hair to yours. Their eyes are red and not a shade of purple."

Yugi nodded understandingly. People were always either commenting him on that, and he always told them that he wore contact lenses that made his eyes red to confuse people. Although all it was, was the natural colour of Yami's eyes and he enjoyed Duel Monsters just as much as Yugi did.

"Ah, I think I know who you are speaking of. The World Famous man titled the 'King of Games', most famous for his Duel Monsters defeats." Yugi asked.

"Yes, that is his title, I can never remember his name though. Yes I believe that he is not only the 'King of Games' but he is the Duel Monster Champion and has never been beaten before," Harry blurted out. "Why do you ask?"

Yugi smiled, it was funny enough that Harry was telling him all this when he already knew it. Yami could also hear and Yugi could almost feel his ego go up a notch.

"No reason," Yugi passively said. "I've been a fan of the Duel Monsters game since it was brought out by Maximillion Pegasus…"

Yugi stopped letting the sentence trail, not willing to reveal anymore.

Yami choose that exact moment to yell through the mind link causing Yugi to startle and sit up ram rod straight.

\Yugi! Some dark magical creatures are coming towards you. Be careful, and bring up the mind shields, I don't know what they will do\

Yugi thanked the gods that Yami had been paying attention and he started to feel the dark magic seep around them.

/Thanks for the warning/ Yugi replied.

The train was suddenly brought to an abrupt halt, the rain that had been pouring down for a while now, battered at the windows fiercely, and the wind howling by not making it any better.

The lights began to flicker and went out drowning everything in a blanket of darkness, making it much harder to see anything but dark shapes.

Not moving at all, Yugi spoke with Yami through the link.

/Are the dark creatures causing this do you think Yami/ Yugi asked.

\I think so, be careful hikari\

/What should we do? I don't like waiting for the bed guys to come to me. To many bad things happen to everyone else around me./ Yugi said.

\I know Yugi. I don't like it either; all we can do now is wait until the creatures show themselves. Make sure your mind shield is strong just in case.\ Yami said.

/Okay/ Yugi reluctantly agreed.

Coming back to the real world Yugi noticed that Remus was now awake, but was sitting still and waiting. None of the others had noticed.

Remus conjured a few small flames giving light to the compartment. He stood and went to open the door, but was beaten to it when something on the outside turned the handle first. The door opened and a strange cloaked figure stood towering to the ceiling, fully covered in its black hooded cloak seemed to peer around. It extended a grey hand that looked as though it was in the middle of the process of decaying in water, and seemed to breath in.

A long and deep breath, that Yugi noticed was pulling something from him and all the others around him. Harry seemed to be affected the worst by it. Yugi was sure that he had not received the full blast because of his mind shields and was thankful that Yami had suggested that he strengthen it.

Remus pulled his wand out of his robes as Yugi switched places with Yami, so that he was now in control of Yugi's body. Yami pulled out their duelling deck and flipped over the top card, and pulled it off the deck. It was the Dark Magician, he was always the best saviour for getting them out of trouble, even back when Yami had been living in Ancient Egypt.

Yami summoned the Dark Magician from the Shadow Realm, while out of the corner of his eye watched as Remus tried to make the creature leave using spells that they had never read. Unfortunately, the spells were not working, the creature didn't leave, it did not even back down in the slightest.

With the Dark Magician summoned, Yami looked up at Remus and quickly spoke.

"Remus, move!" he demanded forcefully.

The Dark Magician stood ready and awaiting orders right beside Yami. Remus moved out of the way, not even noticing the Dark Magician.

"Dark Magician, Dark Magic attack," Yami said.

Obeying his master and friend, the Dark Magician attacked the creature with a dark magic blast. The attack hit the creature in the middle, and it shattered much like glass, each fragment disappearing in a puff of smoke before disappearing altogether.

Yami turned to the Dark Magician who was standing beside him, "Thank you."

The Dark Magician nodded and smiled at he praise, knowing that he had done well and protected his master and friend. He returned to his card form letting the card float into his masters hand.

Yami returned the card to his deck and replaced it in the deck holder on his belt.

Remus meanwhile was staring at Yami dumbfounded, not quite sure if he knew exactly what had happened even though he had witnessed it. It was just not connecting in his head.

Not willing to let the wizards learn about their magic yet, Yami modified the memories of the people, making sure that they though that it was Remus who had driven the creature away. Using only his own magic, as if Remus had cursed the creature and that had been what had made it leave. Yami decided that he should also recede and let Yugi take back control of his body.

Yami and Yugi could feel the creatures leaving as they sat back down on the seats. The lights above flickered and came back on, the engine of the train restarted and the train ride continued much like the stop had never happened.

Remus had left the compartment and came back later with a large block of chocolate. No one had said anything while he had been gone and when he returned no one seemed to want to speak about what had happened. As Remus sat down, Harry, who had fainted after the creatures had entered, began to stir.

They spoke together until Remus broke the chocolate with a resounding snap, causing the students to jump. The only ones who didn't were Yugi and Remus.

Remus handed a large piece to Harry and told him to eat it.

Deciding that there had been enough silence, Harry broke it and asked the one question that everyone in the compartment wanted to know the answer to, but didn't want to voice the question.

"What was that thing?" Harry's voice was slightly shaky.

"A dementor," Remus answered blandly while giving the children chocolate. "One of the dementors of Azkaban."

Having handed out the chocolate, Remus left and soon after he had, the children continued to talk between themselves quietly until he came back. None of them had eaten their chocolate.

Still holding the chocolate, it almost looked as if he was trying to debate on whether it was poisoned or not, just as Remus walked back in the door.

"You know, it's not poisoned. It'll make you feel better," Remus commented as he entered. "We're going to be at Hogwarts in 10 minutes."

Remus suddenly looked around for a moment as if noticing that something was out of place or missing altogether. He turned to Yugi with a frown.

"Where is Yami?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," Yugi lied. "He can tell you himself when he gets back."

As if only noticing that Yugi was there, the children looked up at Yugi and stared as if realizing something.

Yugi was not too amused by this new staring contest and was starting to get a bit fidgety under their stares as he wondered what was wrong now.

"The dementor's didn't affect you at all Yugi." Harry mentioned.

The others nodded as they looked at him.

Reums looked at Yugi now to as he remembered, realizing that no it hadn't affected Yugi at all.

"I'm not sure exactly why, but I theorize that the dementors suck the happy feelings out of the air and make you relive your worst memories," Yugi started.

They nodded for him to continue.

"Well, your feelings come from your mind and I have had frequent practice shielding my mind from others, or any foreign invasion. It just happened to work for me," yugi finished.

"Oh," the children said.

Remus just sat there and said nothing, not even looking over at Yugi, he was deep in thought.

To be Continued…

I want to say thankyou to my reviewers for chapter 7:

silverwolf407

sky

Sweet July

ailisa d. frieson

chibikuro rose-sama

Destiny's Dragon

Oh and silverwolf407, Silver Fang will be showing up later, but not for a while


	10. Chapter 9

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Review: In case you forgot what happened last time…

"I'm not sure exactly why, but I theorize that the dementors suck the happy feelings out of the air and make you relive your worst memories," Yugi started.

They nodded for him to continue.

"Well, your feelings come from your mind and I have had frequent practice shielding my mind from others, or any foreign invasion. It just happened to work for me," yugi finished.

"Oh," the children said.

Remus just sat there and said nothing, not even looking over at Yugi, he was deep in thought.

Chapter 9

The rest of the train ride was sat in silence, not a single word muttered or a sound made except for the noise of their breathing.

As the train slowed to a stop, Yugi watched as the children sat almost on the edge of their seats as if wanting to get away as quickly as possible. Harry, Hermione and Ron left just after the train stopped, leaving all their belongings behind.

Shrugging, he walked off the train beside Remus, not wanting to speak or meet any of the other students. It was annoying to be thought of as a student by everyone just because he didn't look his actual age.

Remus seemed to know where he was going, so Yugi followed behind him from the station and towards a mud track that most of the students were flowing towards. Minutes later they came to a assembly of stage coaches, each with a pair of black horse-like creatures with wings.

Yugi paused for a moment, not quite sure what to make of the creatures. They obviously weren't going to harm anyone or else they wouldn't be used.

A few of the younger students were looking at the coaches a bit confused.

He heard a muttered "What do you think is pulling them?"

A girl replied, "Don't know, magic."

Curiously, Yugi approached the two creatures of the nearest coach. Putting a hand out to the nearest one, he allowed it to sniff at him, once the creature was happy he rubbed his head against the hand as if asking to be petted.

Remus had watched the whole scene in wonder.

"You can see the Thestrals?" Remus inquired.

"Thestrals? I suppose it suits them, yes I can. Why? Shouldn't I be able to?" Yugi asked naively.

Seeing that he didn't understand, Remus told him.

"Only people who have seen human death can see Thestrals. The more deaths the clearer they are to see," Remus said quietly as to not alert the other children.

Flinching at the words, Yugi took his hand back.

"Oh," Yugi murmured quietly.

/Then I'm pretty sure that you can also see them Yami/ Yugi mumbled, trying to not be insulting as he was not feeling very happy anymore.

\The Thestrals. Yes I can see them very distinctly. Thankfully none of the deaths I have witnessed were by my hand, they were rather done by my order to keep harmony with my people as it was expected.\ Yami said

He had a feeling that death was a particular topic that wasn't extremely welcome with Yugi. After all who would want to talk about death when it was so obvious that his parents were dead since before he left high school. What other reason would he have been sent to live with his grandfather for?

/Of course they would have deserved it too/ Yugi whispered.

Yami remained quiet, there was no need to answer as Yugi already knew it and he was already in a sad mood. He didn't want to make it any worse than it already was. He would revert back to his usual bouncy mood soon, until then he would have to ride it out.

Following Remus into the carriage, he shut the door behind them, and almost simultaneously the Thestrals began moving.

The silence of the carriage as it moved along the mud track was rather depressing in Yugi's opinion and he looked out of the window. He blinked at the awe inspiring look of the castle in the evening twilight, though it was quickly distorted when the dementors came into view.

As the carriage passed through the gates of the school, Yugi made sure his shields were holding, Yami helped him from the back of his mind, neither wished to feel the true effects that the dementors could have on them. It was bad enough what life had thrown at them without having to relive it.

With an expected jolt, the carriage came to a stop. Stepping out he moved out of the way so Remus could follow. For a moment they just watched the students streaming through into the school before following along with the rest of the crowd.

Soon they reached a large hall, there were five large tables taking up most of the floor space, four of them reaching almost from one end of the hall to the other, the fifth diagonal where it appeared that all the professors were sitting.

"The Great Hall," Yugi whispered a bit surprised.

The books that he had bought to learn more about the wizarding cultural differences and the type of school that he was going to be teaching at did not do justice for what he was seeing. The enchantment on the ceiling was ancient, and it shimmered with magical residue.

Remus simply walked down the middle of the hall between the tables and up to the professors table. Not wanting to be left behind with the students, Yugi followed and made his way through the students who had already arrived and were seemingly trying to make it extremely hard to get to his destination.

Most of the Professors were already sitting down and were watching, as the children were sitting down with their friends, and chatting amongst themselves.

Almost instantly Yugi recognised Dumbledore by his vibrant while beard and hair, not sure where he was supposed to sit, he went up and greeted the headmaster. A twinkle was shining in his eyes as he looked over the students and then turned his attention fully to Yugi.

"After the feast, or early tomorrow you will be shown to my office so you can find me whenever you need to. Until then, take a seat," he said kindly.

Yugi nodded and thanked him appropriately before taking the seat that Dumbledore had pointed out. It had another empty seat beside it for what Yugi could only guess before he remember that he had asked if Yami could also come.

Some of the other professors were watching him as he sat down at their table, they seemed a little shocked. Thankfully they soon lost interest and went back to what they had been doing previously.

/You know that you should probably come out now while no one is watching. There is a seat here right beside me that has obviously been reserved for you./ Yugi said, his mood having returned to a more normal happiness.

\Sure, why not.\ Yami replied.

/Well it would be better now since Dumbledore with want to introduce you and myself whenever he dose his announcements, and it would do good for people not to know exactly what and who we are right now wouldn't it/ Yugi stated.

\Ah yes\ Yami replied.

Yami appeared out of the puzzle, drawing no attention to himself, on his chair. HE was somewhat replenished from his time in the Puzzle, though he seemed to be a little less energetic than he normally was after coming out. That could always be accounted for by the time he had spent in it was less than usual.

No one took much notice of the sudden appearance of Yami into his seat, it also might have come in handy that a stern woman came in with a bunch of kids that were probably the new students. She was undoubtedly a Professor and Yugi wondered for a moment what she taught.

As the noise quietened down, Yugi watched amused as everyone looked at an old ragged hat that was sitting on a stool, having not been listening to whatever had been said previously. A slight ripping noise, confused Yugi for a moment before he heard a voice coming from the hat. It was singing song.

Oh you may no think I am pretty 

_But don't judge me on what you see_

_I'll eat myself if you can find_

_A smarter hat than me_

_You can keep your bowlers black_

_Your top hats sleek and tall,_

_For I am Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

_And I can cap them all_

_There's nothing hidden in your head_

_The Sorting Hat can't see_

_So try me on and I will tell you_

_Where you ought to be_

_You might belong to Griffindor_

_Where dwell the brave at heart_

_Their daring nerve and chivalry_

_Set Griffindor apart_

_You might belong in Hufflepuff_

_Where they are Just and Loyal_

_Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

_And unafraid of toil_

_Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw_

_If you've a ready mind_

_Where those of with and learning_

_Will always find their kind_

_Or perhaps in Slytherin_

_You'll make your real friends_

_Those cunning folk use any means_

_To achieve their ends_

_So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

_And don't in a flap!_

_You're in safe hands (though I have none)_

_For I'm a thinking Cap! _

Yugi clapped along with the rest of the students and teachers, the applause almost deafening. Although it was not just applause, a couple of people added in wolf-whistles. An especially loud one coming from a pair of red haired twins who had managed to synchronise it, causing it to be at least twice as loud.

Some of the other students laughed and the hall began to quieten down.

Once it was almost silent again, the female Professor who had arrived with the first years stood forward with a rolled up scroll.

"When I call your name, you will come and put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she spoke clearly and sternly.

Unrolling the scroll she called the first name on the what Yugi could only assume must be a list of the children's names in alphabetical order. A boy came out from the huddle of kids, put the hat over his head and sat down on the stool. For a moment the whole hall was absolutely silent, a pin could be heard if it was dropped. The hat shouted out 'RAVENCLAW' and the table second from the left, each with a crest of blue and a yellow bird in the middle, cheered and clapped for him.

Yugi quickly remembered the houses from when he had read numerous books, but mainly from the _Hogwarts A History_. Griffindor one side of the hall with their lion crests of red and gold. Next the Hufflepuffs with their crest of a black badger and yellow background. The Ravenclaws after a larger space in the centre of the hall to make it easier to reach the other end of the hall in a hurry if necessary. Lastly the Slytherins with their crest of a silver snake with a vivid green backing.

The sorting, in Yugi and Yami's opinion was a very long and drawn out affair. Though it was a nice touch, just entering magic school, you would never think that you were going to be sorted into a 'house' group by a talking hat.

Once the last child had been sorted and had taken up their seat at their new house table, Dumbledore stood and gathered their attention to himself.

Yugi barely listened as Dumbledore began a speech to the children about the dementors that had been posted around the school just outside the grounds. It seemed that even he was not to thrilled with it. Though Yugi and Yami could sympathise, who would willingly want to relive their worst memories.

"On a happier note," Dumbledore continued having finished with dementors. "I am pleased to welcome three new teachers to our ranks this years.

Scattered applause was heralded by this statement along with some murmuring.

"Firstly Professor Lupin who had kindly consented to fill the post of Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher.

This was greeted by mild clapping from some people.

"The Second is Professor Mouto who is taking over for Professor Binns, our History of Magic teacher."

A few more cheers were heard to this announcement, most eyes having caught onto his hair when he stood up.

/What do you think my Yami? Are they happy that I am here, perhaps they know that I am famous in the muggle world, or that their old teacher has left/ Yugi enquired.

\Mostly I would like to think that they are happy that you are here, but we both know that that is not likely. Some might have recognised you, you are still ranked number one Duel Monsters duellist in the world. And the game has spread around the world pretty far. Rebecca after all was number one in America. No I think that they didn't like their old teacher and are happy to have a different one. You are rather stunning to look at too considering our tastes in clothes and our natural hair style.\ Yami replied.

Smiling, Yugi sat down.

Dumberdore annouched that a rather tall and bulky man named Hagrid who Yugi could remember seeing at the station calling for the first years, was the new Care of Magical Creatures teacher.

More scattered applause met this, most of it seeming to come from the Griffindor table while not a single Slytherin had clapped.

"Well I think that's everything of importance," Dumbledore said cheerfully. "Let the Feast begin!"

All of the plates that had previously been empty and just sitting there were brimming with food and the pitchers filled with drink.

Amused by the amount of food that had appeared, Yugi and Yami instantly thought of one person who would have had an absolute field day.

/Joey/

\Joey\

Smiling at each other they picked out what they wanted to eat and ate.

As the students began to finish eating the chattering noise level in the hall rose dramatically. Soon it all came to an end, Dumbledore stood and told them all to go to bed.

The children slowly bustled out of the hall and to their dormitories to sleep. Yugi went to Dumbledore, not having a clue where he was going to be sleeping. Yami also had not a clue.

The woman who had brought in the first years was beside him.

"Minerva, would you be so kind as to take Yugi and Yami up to their rooms. It's behind the half-angel half-devil painting near Griffindor tower," Dumbledore asked.

Yami froze at these words wondering if the headmaster had a double meaning behind why he had placed them in this room. It almost seemed as if he at least had an inkling as to what they were. But how could that happen. Though when he thought about it, he wouldn't put it past the man to know something. Being the headmaster of a school you had to know something about almost everything.

Quite aware of Yami's stiffness and quite surprised himself, Yugi quickly told him in Japanese to calm down and that the headmaster could never possibly know anything too bad.

"The password is Hikari," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling as he walked away.

Minerva turned to them and nodded for them to follow.

They walked through the halls of the castle, the other students having already been lead away and had time to reach their quarters a long time ago.

"I'll give you a proper tour of the castle tomorrow," Minerva said in a tone that Yugi recognised was used for the students only. "Met me in the Great Hall at 7 am sharp."

The sharp and warning tone that she used reminded him of when he was a child and few people wanted to even interact with him, and the teachers thought of him as a delinquent.

"As you wish," Yugi replied calmly, but quieter than normal.

Yami was fuming, not even slightly amused by the situation. The headmaster appeared to know something and Yami wasn't sure what he knew without telling the headmaster more in the chance of finding out what he knew to begin with. Then to add to it, it did not help that they were being treated like children, and was either due to the their stature or the state of their hair. Neither thing that they could help because it was impossible to change ones true height, and they liked their hair too much to change it. Not only that but the fans would have revolt against the idea.

It was a regular occurrence for people on the streets and in the shops to think that he was younger and treat him like a child. But when it was a colleague who did it, even if they didn't know him, it hurt. He was their equal not their subordinate.

Yami's frustration was leaking through the link to Yugi. Yugi could feel the desire to do something about it, but everything thing that he wanted to do was not anything that would be allowed.

As they stopped in front of the half-angel half-devil Yugi watched as Minerva turned around to look at them.

Yugi looked deep into her eyes and took the intuitive to tell her exactly how she had been treating them rather unfairly.

"Minerva," Yugi said. "Please can you treat Yami and myself like the adults that we are? Just because we are short in stature and our hair naturally looks like what you would call a punk look. This however dose not mean that you have the right to treat me like a delinquent child. We are twenty-four years old and deserve to be treated as adults."

To be Continued…

I want to say thankyou to my reviewers for chapter 8:

anime goddes

sky

ailisa d. frieson

Destiny's Dragon

gohan/videlgoten/trunkslove…

silverwolf407

Yume Keki

Kimpatsu no Hoseki

Chibikuro rose-sama

Hittocerebattosai

sm-yugioh-kawaii

kenmeishouri


	11. Chapter 10

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Review: In case you forgot what happened last time…

Yami's frustration was leaking through the link to Yugi. Yugi could feel the desire to do something about it, but everything thing that he wanted to do was not anything that would be allowed.

As they stopped in front of the half-angel half-devil Yugi watched as Minerva turned around to look at them.

Yugi looked deep into her eyes and took the intuitive to tell her exactly how she had been treating them rather unfairly.

"Minerva," Yugi said. "Please can you treat Yami and myself like the adults that we are? Just because we are short in stature and our hair naturally looks like what you would call a punk look. This however dose not mean that you have the right to treat me like a delinquent child. We are twenty-four years old and deserve to be treated as adults."

Chapter 10

Minerva looked at the two short young men that she had escorted to their rooms in a bit of shock. She on first thought was shocked that they would say such a thing. She was nothing but kind to all people and tried to deal with all people with an even hand. Even if they dressed like punks…. Looking over what had happened since they had first been introduced by Dumbledore, she realized that indeed Yugi was right. She had been treating them rather unfairly considering that he was a colleague now and he was not one of the students that she could send to detention for bad behaviour.

Bowing her head is shame and to hide the embarrassment which was creeping across her face in the form of a bright red blush against her pale skin.

"I'm very sorry and slightly ashamed to admit now that I look over the way that I have treated you that you are indeed right. I meant no harm and apologise profusely," Minerva stated

"Don't think too much about it," Yugi murmured unhappily. "It happens quite often."

"While we may appear young and carefree, together Yugi and I have seen a lot of the world and the evils that inhabit it. Indeed we have probably seen and faced more evils of the world than you will ever have the pleasure of meeting or possibly imagine in your wildest dreams," Yami added sullenly.

With a slight glint in her eyes, Minerva was about to retort to the suggestion that someone so young could have seen more evils of the world than a person who had been alive for more than twice his own years. She was stopped only once she had looked up and into his eyes.

In the red pools of Yami's ruby eyes she could see the pain and suffering that was only brought about by extreme situations. Most people never experienced such and pain and suffering, but the amount that seemed to want to pour out of his eyes was an unimaginably large waterfall.

"Hikari," she mumbled just loud enough so that the portrait would respond and open.

With a quick and uttered goodbye, Minerva left them to their own devices.

Entering through the opening that the portrait had revealed, Yugi and Yami looked around the rooms that they were going to be staying in for the next nine or so months.

The first room consisted of a fireplace with a small coffee table, a couple of chars and a couch. A plain rug had been placed on the floor under the coffee table. It was comfortable and homey, if nothing else. Leading from this room was two doors, one lead to a beautiful black and white marble bathroom with a large bath tub, and shower. The toilet was sectioned off by another door. Leaving the bathroom through a second door they entered a bedroom that consisted of a pair of queen sized beds, each with their own beside cabinets. The beds were covered in gold coloured material.

They were quick to notice that all of their stuff was sitting at the end of each of the beds. Opening the next door, they could see that it was the other door that led from the lounge room.

Yami looked at the beds for a moment and let the decision of what bed they would share to Yugi. To him it matter not which bed they slept in as long as Yugi was beside him during the night.

Yugi looked to Yami as he sat down on the bed of his choice. Yami joined him moments later, wrapping his arms around Yugi's waist they lay down on the soft covers of the bed.

From the corner of his eye, Yami watched Yugi carefully, he could feel through the bond that Yugi was thinking about something that bothered his obviously quite a lot. He would wait until Yugi was ready to tell him. Everone enjoyed their privacy sometimes and you had to respect that.

Leaning into Yami, Yugi let the mind link open up to allow telepathic speech.

/Oh Yami, I wish that Remus had not told me why I could see the Theastrals./ Yugi whispered.

\Why not Yugi?\ Yami asked concerned about his little light.

/Because… when I was younger, I lived with my parents. We lived in a nice little house, one night a couple of thieves came into the house. One of them had a gun. Mum and Dad had pushed me away into a hiding spot so that the thieves wouldn't see me. I watched as the thieves paniced and the one with the gun shot my parents./ Yugi explained.

\Oh, Yugi,\ Yami replied unsure what else to say.

Staying silent, sensing that that was the right thing to do, Yami pulled Yugi closer into a comforting and reassuring cuddle. Petting at his hikari's hair with gentle and supportive touches, Yami tried to make his distraught hikari feel better.

Yugi leaned into the touches enjoying the feeling of the hand petting his head.

A smile shined through on Yami's face at Yugi reaction and kissed his forehead.

"Come on Yugi," Yami encouraged. "We have to get up at a decent hour tomorrow morning to meet Minerva. It's going to be a busy day as it is the first day of classes."

Yugi agreed and slipped out of the hold that Yami had on him. Yami let him go, happily watching as he stripped down to his boxers while being totally unconcerned about the presence behind him watching with enthusiasm.

"Yami, don't sit there and watch me. You have to change into your nightwear as well," Yugi admonished him.

Yami shook his head amused by the tone in his hikari's voice, but none the less did as he was told. As he stood, Yugi slid into the bed and under the covers waiting for his other half to come and join him there.

Throwing the clothes onto the second bed, Yami then joined Yugi under the covers, wrapping his bare arms around his other halves waist, spooning him gently from behind.

"Good night Yami," Yugi whispered.

"Good night Hikari," Yami replied.

The reply was not heard as Yugi had already fallen into a serene, deep sleep.

-------------------------------------------(Time Break)-----------------------------------------

Horus circled around the large city in Japan looking for his destination to give the letter that he had been given to the receiver. With a noisy cry out, he spotted the little game shop that Yugi's grandfather owned and ran.

Luck was with the falcon as he swooped downwards to the shop, the door was sitting open. Gliding through the open door, he landed on the edge of a shelf with amazing balance and cawed to the only occupant of the shop to take notice of him.

An elderly man with a broom that was sweeping through the isles while there were no people in the shop to keep it tidy.

Noticing the large non-native bird that was sitting on a shelf, he wondering with amazement where he thought that he had seen this breed of bird before. It looked familiar, as if he had seen it before, but couldn't remember exactly where it was that he had seen it.

Walking across the shelf that he had landed on, Horus tried to get closer to the man, to see if he would take the package without too much of a fuss.

Unsure what was with the bird, the elderly man didn't see the letter that the bird was carrying and wasn't too keen on having the bird come closer to himself than was necessary. Picking the broom up, he tried to shoo the bird towards the door.

Horus cawed and managed to scramble away from the broom before it got too close, not particularly wanting to be hit by the weapon.

Shaking out his claw, he tried to show the man that he wasn't there to cause harm or by some accidental mishap.

Seeing the piece of paper like envelope being shaken at him, the elderly man slowly lowered the broom a bit confused. What was such an interesting species of bird flying around his shop with what appeared to be a letter or note of some sort.

Cautiously, the man walked towards the bird, just encase he startled it with a sudden movement and made it fly away.

Horus just watched on amused as the man practically crept forward at the pace of a snail. Once he was in range of getting the letter, Horus shoved his foot out and waited till the man had grasped hold of the letter and then let it go.

Opening the letter while watching the bird out of the corner of his eye, the old man read the letter, seeing almost instantly that it was from his grandson and his lover Yami, the ancient spirit of a Pharaoh of Egypt.

Reading through the letter he looked a little shocked for a moment. They were now working in a magic school in England it appeared to be. They had their own type of magic, although it may have been around for a while it was obviously less potent that that of the Shadow Realm that the Millennium Item holders used.

"Yugi, what have you got yourself mixed up in now?" the old man spoke his thoughts to the empty store.

-------------------------------------------(Time Break)-----------------------------------------

Waking up to the morning light of dawn breaking through the window, Yugi blinked lazily wishing that he didn't have to get out of bed. It was warm and extremely comfortable. Not to mention that Yami was also with him in it.

He groaned lightly and turned over to get out of the warm and inviting arms. Minerva would be left waiting for a while if he didn't get out of bed and get dressed some time soon. Especially if he went back to sleep. Yami would prefer to sleep in on any day of the year so he would be no help and would only encourage Yugi to stay in bed with him.

Slipping out from under the covers, Yugi was grateful that their was mats on the stone floor, as even through them he could feel how cold the stones were.

Yawning, he walked across the room and into the bathroom, finding a towel and everything he needed in there, he turned the shower on and dropped his boxers before entering the warm spray of water.

Getting out from under the warm spray, Yugi turned the shower off and went back out into their bedroom to dig through their trunk. Yami was still fast asleep, but had replaced a pillow for where Yugi had been lying.

He couldn't help but shake his head at his Yami's antics. Getting out his usual clothes, Yugi dressed and sat down on the bed beside Yami.

"Yami," he called out.

A mumbled response came from the sleeping man.

"Come on Yami, you have to get up now. I'm already up and dressed. We have to meet Minerva in the Great hall in half an hour," Yugi told him.

"I don't want to get up. Do I have to?" Yami complained.

A smiled spread across Yugi's face, as amusing as Yami's antics were, he was going to have to get out of bed earlier from now on.

Finally sick of the mumbling's coming from the bed, Yugi just dragged Yami out from under the covers and let him fall to the floor, letting his bare skin touch the cold stoned floor. Yami yelped and jumped up off of the floor rather quickly in response.

Grumbling about nasty tricky hikari's, Yami disappeared into the bathroom where Yugi heard the shower start up.

Searching through the trunk, Yugi found Yami's clothes for the day, since he would no doubt jus t jump back into bed otherwise. Once Yami came out of the shower, he dressed and decided to disappear into the Millennium Puzzle for a while. He could watch where they were going from inside the puzzle. Also he didn't particularly want to be seen this early in the morning since he was in a rather grumpy mood.

Yugi shrugged and shook his head, no matter.

Walking through the halls of Hoqwart's, Yugi wondered how early they were. He had only seen five students walking towards the Great Hall this early.

Setting foot into the Great Hall, Yugi spotted that only five of the teachers were at the front table, Minerva was sitting beside Dumbledore and speaking with him quietly, since noise seemed to reverberate through out the hall. Taking his seat, Yugi ate a light breakfast while watching the large doors to see who was entering.

Minerva stole his attention from the doorway as he finished eating.

"Yugi, where's Yami?" she enquired.

"Oh, he's still asleep. When he gets up later, I'll show him around. We will enjoy getting ourselves lost throughout the entirety of Hogwarts," Yugi responded.

Frowning, Minerva nodded and indicated to follow her, while handing him a piece of paper. Looking at the paper he read it quickly. It was his schedule for the year.

He nodded and showed it to Yami, who quickly memorised it so that they wouldn't have to look over it again.

Safely tucked away in the Millennium Puzzle, Yami enjoyed watching the quick tour of Hogwarts that Minerva gave them. The moving staircases seemed to like his energy and seemed to take joy out of responding to where he wanted to go through the levels of the castle.

Finishing the tour in a hallway, Minerva opened a door.

"This is the old History of Magic classroom. You may use this room or you may pick one of the may empty rooms that are down this hallway. It was left as the History Hall when the founders when they made the castle around a thousand years ago," Minerva informed them.

Thanking her profusely for the tour, she left Yugi to fin his classroom and set it up to his liking.

Leaving the Puzzle, Yami stood beside Yugi and looked down the hallway trying to decide which room they should use. It wouldn't do to use the last teachers room considering the reaction that had been given when students had heard about their new teacher.

The castle seemed to sense their turmoil and let a door that had been hidden beneath shadow realm magic come to life and reveal itself to them.

Feeling the pull of the Shadow Realm magic, Yugi and Yami spun around and were stunned to see a gold plated door appear in the wall where there had only been a bunch of shadows only moments before. In the middle of the door were a few hieroglyphics.

---------------------------------------

Kings of Upper and Lower Egypt

May you prosper

---------------------------------------

Yami looked at the door in amusement.

"I think that the sentential castle likes us quite a lot dear Yugi," Yami stated.

"Yes, it would seem that way. I think that this should be our classroom," Yugi replied faintly.

Yugi placed his hand on the doorknob hesitantly, not really sure if it was safe or not. A warm pulse of Shadow Realm Magic emanated throughout his body, sending a warm and happy feeling to radiate over his body.

Yami also feeling the warmth through their link and sent a quick approval through the link. Yugi opened the door.

Content that the energy that had radiated over them was not going to hurt Yugi, Yami watched from a shadow that he was leaning into.

The door to the room swung open easily, not making a sound, even when it hit the wall of the classroom gently. Yugi looked inside only to see total darkness for a moment before two torches near the doors blazed alight. Around the room, other torches began to light up in random order.

Unable to say anything, Yugi moved into the room observing his surroundings in awe. Yami followed behind him, wanting to see what had evoked this kind of emotion in his hikari.

As he looked around, Yami was hardly impressed, although he did like the artwork. It was after all from his homeland.

A smile trailed across Yugi's face as he looked from wall to wall to wall to wall. Each one covered in Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs. Behind the front desk stood a copy of the tablet that Ishizu had shown them all those many years ago. It was the exact same tablet except that it appeared to not have aged a day since it had first been created. None of the wear and tear of time that the one that Ishizu had kept had shown.

The Pharaoh Atemu and his High Priest Set.

The teachers desk and the desks event he walls in the correct places had gold inlaid or in the case of the front desk it appeared to be actually fully gold.

"This is going to be perfect," Yugi stated grinning. "Not exactly what we need for the first topic, but none the less necessary for the later topics. After we do a bit of minor work on the true beginnings of magic, since no one really seems to remember that anymore. Magic is just a force of nature that we the poorly humans have been able to manipulate to our own use."

"Indeed," Yami responded, already knowing this, having been taught it when he was a child.

Taking a quick look towards his magical watch, since they couldn't possibly used a muggle one since the magic in the air would interfere with its internal mechanism. Recalling the schedule that they had, he realized that they probably only had enough time to get up to the rooms and back down to the classroom just in time for the class' arrival if they left very soon.

Grabbing hold of Yami, Yugi took the quickest route that the castle could give him back up to their rooms. Taking the books out of their trunk, he left them on the bed to let Yami pack them away in the bag that he had tossed out first.

Yami, not really wanting to do anything to do with school work, scared Yugi by hugging him from behind. Yugi gasped and dropped the book that he had in his hand back into the trunk.

"Yami," he responded reprimanding.

Not at all deterred by the telling off that he was receiving, Yami responded with as innocent a voice as he could, "Yes Yugi."

Spinning him around, Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss to make up for scaring him. The innocent look on his face, not deceiving Yugi for even a moment.

"Yami, since you did that, you will have to be punished. I think that a suitable punishment for this is that you have no choice, and have to help teach in every class today," Yugi responded.

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Yami responded in an almost whinging tone, as Pharaohs don't whinge.

To Be Continued…

Thank you to all of my reviewers for Chapter 9, sorry for the wait. I know that it has been months since I last updated. (Hangs head in shame)

Kariah

fox gal

littlekittykat

Lusikka

RekkaKouyuu

Dlady

PepsiDrinker

chibikuro rose-sama

Kimpatsu no Hoseki

sweet July

KagomeGirl21

silverwolf407

hittocerebattosai


	12. Chapter 11

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Review: In case you forgot what happened last time…

"Yami," he responded reprimanding.

Not at all deterred by the telling off that he was receiving, Yami responded with as innocent a voice as he could, "Yes Yugi."

Spinning him around, Yami gave Yugi a quick kiss to make up for scaring him. The innocent look on his face, not deceiving Yugi for even a moment.

"Yami, since you did that, you will have to be punished. I think that a suitable punishment for this is that you have no choice, and have to help teach in every class today," Yugi responded.

"But I didn't do anything wrong," Yami responded in an almost whinging tone, as Pharaohs don't whinge.

Chapter 11

"Yes you did and don't think that you will get away with it. You will attend to your punishment or I'll make your punishment a lot worse. Just you wait and see. I'll find something that you will absolutely hate to do. If we don't hurry up we are going to be late for the first class of the day and what kind of example is that for a teacher to set for the class members. Not a very good one in my opinion. It will make them believe that they can show up late for class and get out of having a punishment as I am also late," Yugi ranted.

"Aibou!" Yami cried out unhappily.

Yugi just ignored the call as he suddenly came up with the perfect punishment for Yami if he should step even one foot out of line.

"Yami, come on now. Grab the book that I dropped. That or I'll make you sleep on the other bed tonight." Yugi threatened.

A cold shudder ran through Yami's body as the words reverberated in his head…_sleep in the other bed…sleep in the other bed. _He did not like the prospect of having to do that, no way was he going to give Yugi a reason to make him sleep anywhere except right beside him. Preferably with his arms wrapped around his body. Yami tried to remember back to when the last time that they had not slept with Yugi within at least arms reach. It had to have been about five years ago. Just thinking about sleeping with out the warmth and gentleness of Yugi beside him made him want to cling onto Yugi as if his life was about to end.

Seeing the colour disappearing from Yami's face, Yugi wondered how seriously Yami had taken his threat. He hadn't exactly meant it. Although the affects of saying it were at the least to say amusing. He knew that he could never do that to Yami though because at night he couldn't fall asleep without knowing that his protector and his love were laying right beside him holding him in his strong masculine arms. While it may have been an idol threat it seemed to be a very effective one and he catalogued it away in his mind to remember to use it only in extreme situations, it appeared to be a very good leverage to make him behave himself.

With the threat of sleeping alone, Yami quickly set to getting everything that Yugi had ordered him to retrieve. Within moments he had the bag of books ready in moments. Yugi smiled thankfully. Yami smiled back since he knew that he had made Yugi happy.

"Let's go," Yami said patiently.

Walking through the hall of Hogwarts, Yami was quick to notice the attention that both he and Yugi were receiving from the students. Mostly the girls, some of which who even swooned and fell to the floor unconscious. Even some of the male students were sending some awfully suggestive looks at both of them. Although most of the boys were glaring because they could see their girlfriends pining after their new teachers.

Yugi seemed to be oblivious to their gazes and walked on as if nothing had happened. Then again he hadn't seen any of the girls who had fallen to the floor yet.

Each wore a very similar ensemble of leathers. Leather belted top, with leather pants and a leather jacket. A heavy silver chain hung around each of their necks, supporting a gold upside down pyramid with the eye of Horus. Yami wasn't too amused by the girls ogling his beloved light, but he couldn't fault them for liking the way he looked. He felt more threatened by the few males that were looking at Yugi in particular.

Opening the door to the classroom, Yugi strode in and towards the front desk letting Yami close the door after he followed him in.

A gentle sigh escaped Yami's lips as the door shut with a click.

"It's my own fault I suppose," he muttered.

"Yes, it would be Yami," Yugi responded lightly amused tone. "If you want to dress me up in leather, and yourself too, then you are going to have to deal with the causes of this. You dress me up like this because you find me utterly adorable and irresistible. Unfortunately for you so does half of the population that we ever seem to be around. Deal with it or allow me to dress more conservatively."

Taking the bag out of Yami's hands, he laid it on the desk and pulled out a few of the books and some papers.

"It's kind of annoying," Yugi continued. "Since you are already mine, as I am yours. The real problem is that they don't know that and at the moment we can't tell them until we gauge what kind of response we would get. After all we could loose our jobs if the wizarding world is against gay relationships. So at the moment they think that we are open territory. We are young, beautiful and unfortunately their teachers so thankfully it will be easy to place a stopper on all and any proposals that they should try to put on us. Unethical and all that rot."

"Hmm, yes. Annoying I have to agree, but I wouldn't change the way that you dress, even you admit that you enjoy wearing plenty of leather, and not only to make me happy," Yami agreed. "I wouldn't want to have anything to do with them, after all what could possibly be better than having you. You are by far cuter, better looking, more intelligent and exactly what I want."

Used to Yami's unusual comments, he couldn't help but smile in return.

"Thank you Yami," Yugi said. "Compliment will get you somewhere. Anyway you have also got your own problems to deal with. Having been the Pharaoh in your first stage of life before your spirit was locked away, you have a problem with authority figures. If experience has taught me anything, women like to be the figure of authority where possible. You'd never get on well with a woman at your side."

A crackle of laughter floated through the room, a nice sound that Yugi enjoyed listening to.

"Yes," Yami answered. "Remember Téa. She was always trying to make attempts on me. It didn't even stop after we told her that we were together. It took her a while to actually listen to us and realize that together we were happy. Remember for the first few months after we told her, she tried to get us to break up in almost anyway that she could think of."

"Come now Yami, that's not very nice," Yugi warned. "She settled down after that thankfully, but the good side of what she was trying to do, it brought us closer together. We have a class about to arrive, let's not talk about our personal history, but go back a lot further, since it is our subject. The class is waiting outside the door for us."

Walking through the desks, Yami was amused to see that the inlays on the desks were hieroglyphic, sayings for good luck, mostly from the gods. Taking the door handle in his hand, Yami turned it and was presented with a group of about twenty to twenty-five small year one students. They all looked a little unsure and some ready to study.

"Please come in and sit down," Yami told them.

They instantly complied when Yami moved out of the doorway. Streaming into the room and filling up the empty desks quickly. Yami and Yugi were quick to notice that the mixed class of Griffindors and Slytherins had sat in small groups on different sides of the room. Not a single Griffindor sat with a Slytherin.

Yugi called the role, marking all of the students down, then turned to Yami who had come back up to the front desk. Casting a sharp eye over the class, Yami waited for Yugi to begin.

"How many of you have actually read a part of the textbook, even if only the first few pages?" Yugi asked, not really expecting that many people would have.

Out of the whole class two Slytherins and one Griffindors hand went up.

Yami sighed, if anything like this had happened in his time, they would have been punished most severely. But then again, to get an education in his time you had a private tutor and quite a fair bit of money.

Yugi stood and walked around his desk and picked up a copy of their text book and flicked to the page that he wanted them to read.

"Turn to page twelve, The Beginnings of Magic. Does anyone know when magic was first created?" Yugi asked.

Yami quickly noted that several hands went up. It was doubtable that any of the ones with their hands up would give the right response.

"Laura," Yugi called to the girl in the fornt row and on the third desk.

She sat up straight and you could almost see her blow up like a peacock at being called on.

"Magic was first around in Ancient Times, The most prominent was in Ancient Egypt," she answered.

"No, that's only sort of right. While magic was most prominently recorded in Ancient Egypt, it had been around far longer than that. It is known as a fact that magic was around when the planet Earth was created…" Yugi paused as Laura's hand went up.

"Yes, Laura," he asked.

"How do you know that for a fact?" she snottily demanded.

Ignoring the tone in her voice, Yami answered her before Yugi could.

"Magic is integrated into the centre of this planet, and throughout all of nature. Even before the Ancient Egyptians, cavemen had been using magic. There have been discovered species of dinosaurs which have the indications of being able to use magic," Yami explained.

"Read from page twelve to page twenty-one. Then we will have a class discussion on the origins and theories of how magic was created," Yugi told them.

-------------------------------------------(Time Break)-----------------------------------------

The first weeks of school went by quickly enough without out any major incidents. Each class was different.

The first years were fairly good, as they had only begun school that year, they didn't want o be in trouble.

The second years were rather rowdy, no doubt having passed the first year and over the first year anxiousness.

The third years were more well behaved, and each year after that only seemed to get better and better.

Though in particular, Yugi and Yami noticed that it was the Slytherins who were getting a bad wrap from all of the other houses. While the houses didn't interact very often at meal times, in classes with two houses that were not Slytherin, the children would mingle. But when Slytherin was in, they stuck to their sides of the room. Almost as if there was a line in the middle of the classroom dictating where a student should sit.

Yami stayed out of the Millennium Puzzle and joined most of the classes, which to Yugi was kind of strange, but then again, Yami was protective and territorial when it came to Yugi, particularly when they had entered a new location. Then again they were in a potentially dangerous location this time. Last time they had been in a normal school and the threat of getting hurt was minimal. Here in a magic school a stray curse could get you sent to who knows where and cause who knows how much damage. There could also have been some other reason, but Yugi wasn't going to ask. If Yami was going to stay out more often, thus being with him more often, why would he want to question it?

The teachers, for the most part were kind and once they got used to him and their ages, they got along well with most of them. The only one who didn't seem to want to get on well with them was the Potions Professor, Professor Severus Snape. He made out to be a loner and didn't like people in general. Though he seemed to pick on the students that weren't in his house the most.

At stages Yugi had to wonder why he hadn't warned Severus that Yami was extremely dangerous and quick to anger. On multiple occasions he had stopped Yami from attacking Severus after he had said some rather cutting and harsh remarks. Taking these remarks to much to heart, Yami had attempted to attack him with Shadow Magic. Yugi had quickly diverted Yami's attention with any means necessary to stop him.

It was Monday once again, and first class had just finished. Thankfully, since Yami had been very unhappy when he discovered that while they had done their homework none of them actually remembered any of what they wrote about. And then the first years had the audacity to complain to Yugi that they didn't need to do homework to learn the information.

Yugi cleared up once all the students had left and consoled Yami, by telling him that they would take the time that they had from the next lesson which they had as a spare and go into the Forbidden Forest like they had been planning on doing since they had arrived. Leaving the worksheet for the next classes on the desks, he cuddled up to Yami who calmed down in his embrace. Stealing a kiss they walked out the door.

Yugi locked the door, as they walked away the door hid itself in the shadows that they had first seen it appear from and they walked out of the castle and towards Hagrid's Hut that was just beyond the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Have a quick chat about what sort of magical creatures they could expect to find in the Forbidden Forest. See if they were anything like the Duel Monsters they used in battle.

A steady stream of grey, white smoke was rising out of a chimney on Hagrid's Hut. A group of three students, undoubtedly going to class were just a bit ahead of them as they walked on. They were close enough to be able to hear them without them noticing they were being followed or heard. The group consisted of two boys and a girl.

Yugi watched them for a moment sure that he had seen them somewhere before. Smiling softly he remembered that they were the ones he had seen and talked to on the train and in the bookshop. Harry, Ron and Hermione from his third year Griffindor and Hufflepuff class.

Not purposely listening in to their conversation, they perked their ears up once they heard them talk about their class.

"Harry, what do you think about our new History of Magic teachers?" Hermione inquired.

"They're better than Professor Binns to say the least," Ron snorted.

Swelling up with a little bit of pride, Yugi was happy and he felt better inspired to teach when the children were willing to interact. It was especially easier when he could get them interested in listening to him. He was a bit deflated by the next comment.

"Though, almost anyone could be better than having Professor Binns. He made the goblin wars sound boring as lint in your pocket. I never even thought that that could be possible," Harry stated.

"Yeah it's more interactive now, did you see that tablet on the wall behind the front desk. I could swear that if I hadn't been in his class I would have thought that he was as conceited as Professor Lockhart. It's a perfect likeness of Professor Yami, and someone else. They both even have replica's of the pendant that the figure on the tablet is wearing," Hermione voiced her thoughts.

"Yeah and Professor Yami is always wearing all of that gold jewellery. It looks as though it's pure gold, must have cost a lot if it is. Especially all of those armbands that Professor Yami wears," Ron said wistfully.

"Yeah and they all have the look of Ancient Egyptian jewellery," Harry added.

"Nah, I'd say that they are really good fakes. Gold plated copies of what was worn back then," Hermione said.

A small growl escaped Yami's lips, the one through the mind-link was quite a bit louder. He was proud of his Egyptian heritage, especially since he had the blood of the pharaohs running through his veins. Yami would never even think of sinking to the levels of needing to have gold plated jewellery or wear fake gold. In fact, Ishizu had returned the jewellery that he was wearing to him. He had worn it in Ancient times when he had reigned as pharaoh. Ishizu's family had cared for them from his death till he had come back to earth. She had told him that they should be with their rightful owner, the one who they had been created for.

Yami stopped growling when they turned the corner of Hagrid's shack and saw a fenced inclosure. A group of creatures were roaming around in the enclosure in small groups. Hagrid had separated one of them and he had tied it with a rope around it's neck, the other end on the fence.

Not a single other person had arrived yet. The Creatures in question where a herd of Hippogriffs.

"Afternoon Hagrid," Yugi called.

Harry, Ron and Hermione froze and turned around slowly as they recognised the voice.

"Hermione, for your information," Yami scathingly stated. "You have absolutely no eye for jewellery. Not a single piece of jewellery that I wear is a fake, and they are all made of pure gold. No plated rubbish, and not a single piece is a replica. They have lasted through the past few millenniums well, have they not?"

Hermione blushed brightly and bowed her head with her hands on her face and turned away quickly.

"Yami!" Yugi hit his shoulder. "Leave Hermione alone, and for once can you keep your prinde under wraps. You didn't have to be so mean to her."

/That or I'll have to lock you up into the puzzle until you calm down/

Yami looked horrified.

Ron and Harry looked between Yami and Yugi a bit confused what was the something that to an unknowing person had passed between them that had Yami so horrified. Hermione was so desperately trying to hide the blush, which she found rather embarrassing in itself, and had missed the exchange. Yugi hadn't say anything to cause such a look and he didn't appear to have moved anyway out of normal to suggest a type of punishment. Well at least nothing out of the normal that they could discern.

"Yello, Yami, Yugi," Hagrid said warmly as he walked over. "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there, Harry Ermione and Ron."

Yugi looked at Hagrid and his gaze continued on until he saw the Hippogriffs.

"Hagrid, They are so beautiful," Yugi gasped. "Hippogriffs right?"

"Hippogriffs, you say," Yami cooly looked over at the creatures.

"Not going Senile now are we?" Yugi joked

"Not funny in the least little Hikari," Yami responded wryly. "No I am not. I used to have a flock of them. I would have only been a bout fifteen. They were the most loyal creatures that I have ever encountered, except for the Dark Magician." He whispered the last part into Yugi's ear.

Yami followed Yugi as he walked closer to the fence surrounding the herd of hippogriffs. Climbing over it with grace, they landed on their feet and moved closer to the nearest hippogriff.

"Be careful there, they are quite dangerous!" Hagrid warned going towards the fence in case he was needed to help subdue any of the hippogriffs.

Yami stood in front of one, who looked at him for a moment. Unblinkingly he stared at the Hippogriff waiting for a response. The hippogriffs eyes widened and it bowed very low to the ground, letting it's beak touch the ground. All of the others looked a little confused for a moment until they realized what the one hippogriff was doing and followed in its steed. It surprised Hagrid, Harry, Ron, and Hermione as the hippogriffs all bowed down lowly to the ground.

"Oh Great!" Yugi exclaimed. "Something else to add to your already abnormally large ego Yami." A small laugh falling from his mouth.

"Oh, Yugi, I don't see how that could be, you have half of them bowing just as low to you as well," Yami responded throwing a hand out to the group that was doing as he had said.

Yugi looked to where Yami was aiming and indeed Yami was right. Half of the herd were bowing to him and the other half were bowing to Yami.

"Please rise," Yami and Yugi said in synchrony.

The hippogriffs rose almost as if the group were one. Thye could tell from the tone of the voice that they were free to do as they wished.

One of the younger hippogriffs slowly came forwards towards Yugi and with his beak nudged it against Yugi's hand. Yugi didn't move his hand away, but gently petted the feathers on it's head and its beak. The hippogriff chirped happily and rubbed his head against the hand that was petting it.

A stunned Hagrid just watched in amazement at the sight. Blinking for a second, hardly comprehending what he knew he was seeing with his own eyes.

"Never in all my life…" Hagrid murmured.

"Off you go little one," Yugi told the young one.

It bowed and went back to the parents with a very satisfied look on its face.

"Hagrid," Yugi called.

"Yes," Hagrid responded almost as if he wasn't fully there.

"Originally we had planned on, perhaps attending the lesson, but as it is very clearly seen here, we would no doubt be a major distraction for the hippogriffs," Yugi mentioned off handedly. "SO instead Yami and I are going to go into the Forbidden Forest, to explore and meet some of the creatures that live in there."

Hagrid was about to argue, when he was cut off by a very stagnant Yami.

"We know that there are dangers going into the forest. It would not be called the Forbidden Forest if it were full of cute and cuddly nice things. Don't worry, Yugi and I are very able in the area of protecting ourselves. Be assured that we will come out before next lesson has begun."

"Yes, we would have come during the weekend, but we were unfortunately distracted by other duties," Yugi added. "We enjoy exploring and knowing about the Creatures in the forest could help us in the future."

Hagrid shrugged. They were teachers, if they wanted to go into the Forbidden Forest, who was he to stop them. "Just be careful, and beware of the centaurs, they do not usually react well to strangers and people in general."

"Thanks for the warning," Yugi said and with Yami headed towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

To Be Continued…

Thank you to all of my reviewers for Chapter 10.

silverwolf407

chibikuro rose-sama

Kimpatsu no Hoseki

storyfreak

hittocerebattosai

mint leaf

Shinigami

KagomeGirl21

Sweet July

kenmeishouri

Kariah

beetelgirl


	13. Chapter 12

Standard disclaimers apply.

I do not own Yugioh, and never will.

History Can't Help But Repeat Itself

Review: In case you forgot what happened last time…

"We know that there are dangers going into the forest. It would not be called the Forbidden Forest if it were full of cute and cuddly nice things. Don't worry, Yugi and I are very able in the area of protecting ourselves. Be assured that we will come out before next lesson has begun."

"Yes, we would have come during the weekend, but we were unfortunately distracted by other duties," Yugi added. "We enjoy exploring and knowing about the Creatures in the forest could help us in the future."

Hagrid shrugged. They were teachers, if they wanted to go into the Forbidden Forest, who was he to stop them. "Just be careful, and beware of the centaurs, they do not usually react well to strangers and people in general."

"Thanks for the warning," Yugi said and with Yami headed towards the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

Chapter 12

Entering the Forbidden Forest, Yami noted that the light of the sun, where it had been very vibrant, but the instant that they crossed the imaginary line where Hogwarts grounds stopped and the forest begun was darker, and not just because of the trees.

Walking inwards the tree canopy blocked out almost all of the light, so that if you didn't know better you would think that it was night.

Yugi looked around at the trees and smiled, "Ryou and Bakura would enjoy this, wouldn't they Yami?"

Brushing away a branch that seemed to want tot catch onto his clothing, Yami smiled back at Yugi.

"Specially if they had you with them," Yami responded. "Ryou would purely enjoy the spooky atmosphere, where as Bakura would use the shadows and the spookiness of the surrounds to scare other people for infinite joy."

"True," Yugi said. "Very true. Ryou doesn't let him out to scare others very often and he does enjoy doing it when the opportunity is at hand."

A single twig snapped nearby, alerting Yugi and Yami in particular who was very aware of his surroundings so that he could protect his hikari no matter the situation. Quickly through the mind-link before Yugi could utter a word, Yami sent a single word.

\Shh\

Yugi nodded understandingly and happily obliged when Yami pulled him into a nearby shadow where they could remain hidden and escape to the Shadow Realm if necessary.

"Come out, we know you are there," Yami called as he left the safety of the shadow and into a lighter patch where he could be seen easily.

Out of the trees on the opposite side of where Yugi was hiding, appeared a half-man, half-horse creature that Yugi instantly recognised. It was of the same description as a centaur that was given in an ancient myth.

"Good day young one," the centaur said.

Yami snorted, then looked carefully at the centaur wanting to make sure that its intent for whatever it had come here for did not include the killing of himself or his love.

"You can let your friend come out to greet me, I have no desire to hurt or kill anyone or anything," the centaur stated.

For a moment Yami analysed what he had said and how the centaur had acted, taking his statement as a truth and sensing no lies he beckoned Yugi forward.

Complying with Yami's beckoning, Yugi trusted that Yami had made the right decision, as he had done many times before, he didn't hesitate.

"Young ones what are you doing this far into the Forest, should you not be at the school learning?" the centaur asked curiously.

"No, we are teachers at the school, we are allowed to explore the Forest, if that is what we desire to do," Yugi answered first.

"I am not as young as my body would suggest," Yami continued. "Add another five millennia and you'll be closer."

"Ancient one," the centaur murmured with reverence. "It was foretold of your coming, a long time ago."

Yami almost snarled in anger. When would it be over, foretold of his coming could only mean that there was another prophecy he had to fulfil or some duty to save the world which he was to be included in. The Fates just never seemed to want him to end his world saving.

"Not again," Yami groaned annoyed. "I don't have to save the world from eternal damnation again do I?"

"Yes the World is in grave danger of destruction, if you will total inhalation. A great evil that had been banished from life, but not to death will rise in approximately two years time, from banishing death to the living once again," the centaur said. "It will not be your job to vanquish the evil, but he will attempt to gain your ancient and most powerful magic to join his army of followers to destroy the world," the centaur stopped suddenly. "I have said too much."

The centaur turned and was gone before Yami or Yugi could react. Running into the mass of trees and disappearing from sight in moments. Leaving behind him Yami and Yugi both gazing wide eyed at the spot where he had been standing only moments before. Trying hard to comprehend exactly what they had just been told.

Blinking, Yami sighed uneasily, "Great, just what we needed right now." He muttered sarcastically.

"Lovely," Yugi said in a less than enthusiastic tone. "We need to talk to all of the other Millennium item holders they will also be targeted undoubtedly. They never only want one of the items they always want to be greedy and have them all. So Malik, Marik, Ryou, Bakura and Shadi are the most important to inform. Isis and Rashid will also want to know I suppose."

Yami agreed, they had to know, whoever had an item would be in danger of attack, of what kind wouldn't be known until it happened, but it would no doubt involve magic.

"Let's head back," Yami said while muttering to himself. "Just as we finally get some semblance of normalcy into our lives, we get thrown back into the pit again."

Yugi shook his head at Yami as he listened to the mutterings coming from his love.

"Yami, we had our semblance of normalcy for the past seven years," Yugi told him. "You and I both knew that it wasn't going to last forever, but we had to enjoy what time we were given to live like everyone else for a while."

"True," Yami responded thoughtfully.

Stepping over a large tree root, the leaves crunched underfoot as they walked back the way that they had come. Yami could barley hear the sounds of the students speaking.

"Maybe, it has something to do with that man who has escaped from that wizarding prison that everyone is speaking about. Supposedly found to be a murderer and a supporter of that Dark Lord that was in Britain until about twelve years ago. His name I believe was Sirius Black. But isn't he supposed to be dead?" Yugi voiced his thoughts.

"Perhaps," Yami conceded. "It is possible to live through a death, as I have done. Having the possibility that he could one day die, he may have done a minor form of what we did to keep him alive for longer."

"we can do some research on the weekend. Right now we should try and get back," Yugi said. "I think I'll start getting the newspaper sent to us each morning. Much easier to keep up with the times if you read it, but not take it too literally."

Looking down at his watch, Yami illuminated the air around it so that he could see the face of the watch properly.

"We should get back with plenty of time to overview the lesson plan for the next session," Yami said.

"Next time let's make sure that we have plenty of time before we next go in here. It's a lot more intriguing than I thought that it would," Yugi wistfully looked around himself.

Reaching the edge of the forest, Yugi listened into the voice of a rather snotty child, he recognised it as the voice of one Draco Malfoy. Without a second thought, Yugi knew that something bad was going to happen. Beside he Yami went on alert and protective mode as he felt the dread coming from Yugi.

Feeling the anxiousness, Yami could feel the same dread in the air as Yugi had, something bad was about to happen, and for some reason, Yami knew that someone was going to get hurt.

"I bet you're not dangerous at all, are you?" Draco sneered. "Are you, you ugly great brute?"

/NO/

\BAKA!\

Taking off at a sprint, Yugi ran towards the fool of a boy, Yami close behind him both already not too far away. Yami felt a great heap of fear as he knew Yugi would get there in time only for the hippogriffs reaction.

The hippogriff reared and let out a sharp cry, Hagrid moved quickly to try and subdue the hippogriff, but it got free enough to send a kick out at Draco. Fortunately for Draco Yugi had made it in time to protect Draco with his own body. The hippogriff not seeing the new addition kicked out fiercely, his hoofs hitting Yugi in the shoulder with a sharp and very painful bone-snapping crack. Yugi flew backwards into Draco.

The hippogriff looked to see what he had done, to see how much damage he had made on the insolent human but was horrified when he saw who he had hit and instantly fell back, and tried to move away.

"Aibou," Yami cried out.

The students all looked at the scene with horror and wonder as to how Yugi had managed to in front of Draco. Why he would do it at all seeing that he obviously knew that he was going to be hurt.

Blood seeped from the gash that had been made in both his leather top and his skin.

A light whimper escaped Yugi's lips as he slowly got to his feet with the help of Yami so that he could get off of the shocked Draco Malfoy. Yami was careful to not agitate the injury as he could feel the pain filtering through the block that Yugi had placed on the mind-link so that he didn't find out exactly how much it was hurting him.

The whole herd of hippogriffs moved towards Yugi and Yami in a protective semi-circle. A group of the Griffindors tried to move in to help, but instantly back away when one of the hippogriffs gave a low warning call. They backed away quickly not wanting to get kicked.

"Yami," Yugi tried to use a reassuring voice, but heard it crack half-way through the call.

"Aibou, it's alright. I'll take good care of you. We have to get you up to the Hospital Wing right now," Yami explained.

Picking Yugi up, Yami made sure that he was as comfortable as he could possibly be then hurried towards the castle trying as hard as he could to not jostle or move Yugi around to cause any more pain. Yami was more afraid that the pain that was getting through the link was too much and would break the block before he could get them to the safety of the Hospital Wing.

Behind him Hagrid was also making his way to the Hospital Wing with the unconscious Draco Malfoy in his arms. He had passed out after the fall.

Making it to the Hospital Wing just in time, Yami placed Yugi down on a bed and fell down into the chair beside him as the attending Matron, Madam Pomfrey quickly made her way over to them.

Yami was immensely proud of Yugi, he hadn't screamed even with all the pain that he was in. It was much braver than almost everyone else would be willing to do.

With a quick check over, the Matron quickly moved away to retrieve the necessary potions that she needed to heal the wound. All the while muttering about how he could have managed to almost shatter his whole shoulder joint.

She came back with a cup and a few vials as Hagrid came in the door with the unconscious Draco.

Taking the vials from her, she told him to give him the blue vial first, it was a pain potion so that he wouldn't be able to feel the stabbing and painfulness of the injury. The green one next would stop any blood from leaking out of the open wound and help stop infections. Lastly the white one, which was needed to regrow the arm joint as it had broken in too many places to be fixed with a simple spell.

"Yugi, open up," Yami murmured to his little hikari.

Yugi opened his eyes, the pain filtering through his purple orbs as he let Yami help him drink the potions without spilling them.

He shuddered at the taste, his taste buds were trying to revolt against him, but managed to keep them down none the less. The blinding pain quickly burst into a vigorous dance as it wanted to remain, but the potion quickly sent it away. The pain dispersed and he felt a lot better.

Yami took down the block in his mind as he felt the last dregs of pain disappear from Yugi's mind. He could feel the potions doing their work. Pulling back he pushed the sides of the slash in Yugi's shirt and watched in amazement at the gash as it healed. IT was almost gone, the gash had pulled the skin back together and knitted it back up as if the gash had never existed, except for a minor red line. Even that was fading and almost gone.

"How does it feel now Yugi?" Yami asked.

"A bit itchy, but otherwise, it feels fine. It's annoying that I can't scratch it, you never know it could destroy all the work that the potion has done to make it better," Yugi stated with a smile.

Gently moving my arm, he flexed out his shoulder to see if it was working.

"All fixed up then are we," Madam Pomfrey said as she appeared at his bedside.

"It appears so," Yami answered.

A smile graced both of their faces as they looked at each other.

"Thank you Yami," Yugi said.

"That's alright hikari. I really should send that child Draco to the Shadow Realm for his blatant lack of regard to listening to his teachers. I highly doubt that that was an accident, Hagrid is not an incompetent teacher. He would have told them about the hippogriffs temper and lack of patience for any rude remarks. Just as he did with us, and warned us away from the fence as we neared it," Yami said angrily.

"I know Yami, but I couldn't let the hippogriff hurt Draco, he could have killed him with that kick if it had hit his head and that was exactly where he was aiming the kick," Yugi explained.

Yami shook his head lightly at the answer. Yugi was always trying to help others, even if it didn't bode well to his general health.

"I know Aibou," Yami replied. "It's not in your nature and that's what I love about you among other things."

Yugi looked towards where the wound had once been in his shoulder, and noticed the gash in his shirt and growled lightly.

"I liked this top," Yugi said forlornly. "It's a shame that it is ruined. You can't fix leather with magic."

Yami let out a bark of laughter at Yugi's growl, and at the look that Yugi was trying to pass off. He was too cute and innocent to pull it off, so it looked much like a truly irritated person rather than an angry one.

"Come on then, let's go see to our class, we might even make it one time for their arrival." Yami said. "There is after all no point in being here any longer."

"Okay," Yugi agreed. "You'll be teaching them this lesson, I am not up to putting up with their behaviour at the moment. I can't write on the board either, so you can do that too." He turned to Madam Pomfrey. "Thank you for fixing me up Poppy."

"You are welcome Yugi, just be careful not to do anything too strenuous on your shoulder for the next few days. It's very weak at the moment and I'm sure that you don't want to come back here for something silly like reopening it or destroying the one altogether," Poppy said.

"Okay," Yugi agreed knowing that since Yami had heard it that he wouldn't be allowed to much at all since he would take it upon himself to make sure that his hikari recovered without any problems.

Exiting the Hospital Wing, Yugi walked with Yami down to the Great Hall knowing that it was close to dinnertime now. Upon the way they passed only a few students, but when Yugi saw one of them running towards the owlery, he stopped and frowned.

"Rats," Yugi mumbled, as he remembered that he had a few letter to write and send.

"What?" Yami enquired confused as to what had made his hikari suddenly stop. Could he be in pain? Did he need to go back to see the Matron?

"Nothing that can't be done later," Yugi said. "I was going to write those letters before dinner."

Still confused Yami looked at Yugi for a more detailed explanation of what he speaking about.

Yugi shook his head as he saw the confused look on his Yami's face, "Don't you remember the warning that we got while we were in the forest. We have to write to the others and warn them as well. Well except for Shadi who we can just summon later tonight."

"Oh yes, and research on who he was talking about on the weekend since we will be working on all of the kids homework during the weeknights," Yami responded.

"Yes," Yugi nodded. "But did you notice that while we were warned he didn't say when exactly it would happen either, vague as ever."

Yami went over what had been said in his head, approximately two years could mean up to six months either side of exactly two years to this date. They would be getting searched for and the ones who wanted to take over the world would be trying to gain their allegiance very soon in the near future no doubt.

"Indeed and the sooner it is done the better," Yami said. "We'll do it after we have had dinner, you need your strength, you have just healed and the sooner you eat the better I will feel about your well being."

Continuing on towards the Great Hall for dinner, they didn't see a small movement of shadows from an alcove in the wall. Three teens stumbled out of the alcove and had stunned expressions on their faces. The only girl of the three let out a small gasp and quickly put her hand up to her mouth. The two boys just watched the retreating backs of the two professors as they walked away.

"You don't think that they are working for Voldemort do you?" Harry whispered the question that every one of the three were thinking but would never be able to voice.

Ron gasped at the name, just like everyone else did, only for Hermione to glare at him for being silly. It after all was only a name, and names can't hurt you, no matter how much you want to believe that they will.

"No!" Hermione growled, defending the two men. "He couldn't. Professor Yugi is much to pure for that, he wouldn't be able to kill, let alone work for or with a killer. But what was he talking about? Remember what happened last time we threw around accusations. We were so wrong, not even close."

Begrudgingly Harry and Ron both nodded knowing that she was right, they still wanted to know what this mysterious warning was about and who they were going to tell and who was Shadi.

They continued to the Great Hall for dinner, not wanting to miss the meal. When they arrive they could see that quite a few people were looking up towards the teachers table where a fierce conversation was taking place between the two teachers that they had just been speaking about. It appeared that they didn't know that they were doing it or they didn't want other to know what they were speaking about as they wee speaking in an unknown language that no one in the room could understand.

The rapid speech was indistinguishable for a good reason, they were speaking in Ancient Egyptian diologue that had apparently been dead for many thousands of years.

"Yami what happens if this bad guy is a spirit and it is directing operations under wraps. What are we going to do when he tried to get he Millennium items?" Yugi said anxiously looking for an answer.

"I don't think that we should tell Dumbledore about the Millennium Items. If what I suspect is going to happen then we are going to be pulled into a magical war, a war of most magical types as both sides will look for stronger and more powerful entities to gain them the upper hand," Yami said. "We could of course leave it up to them to settle it, but it will no doubt bleed into the rest of the world and along the way could reveal magic."

"But how can our friends be safe from this new enemy. Hogwarts is thought to be the safest place in the world for trying to protect anything. If this guy is tries anything shouldn't we try to get them to safety even if we have to reveal the Millennium Items. They may even already know about them," Yugi argued.

To Be Continued…

Thank you to all of my reviewers for Chapter 11.

Bluemoon4Sphinx

mint leaf

Sweet July

KagomeGirl021

Yami Val

Kariah

Jenniyah

AngelViper9

hittocerebattosai

silverwolf407

Kimpatsu no Hoseki

littlekittykat

Kiseki no Tenshi

DarkYoaiFox

neosildrake

kenmeishouri

yugixyamiyaoilover


End file.
